Spyro the Colliding Worlds
by dairu123
Summary: We join Spyro in this epic adventure with plenty of new and exciting characters, join with them is Dairu a red fire dragon, Cynthia a blue ice dragon, and a wolf anthromorphic clan. rated M for sexual content
1. Spyro the Colliding Worlds chapter 1

Spyro- The Colliding Worlds

Written By: Dairu123

Chapter one: Worlds Apart.

Just a warning, all creatures are actually their animals form unless otherwise stated that they are anthro.

Dairu didn't know what he was or where he came from, but what he did know was that the world he currently lived in wasn't the world that his species dwelled in. He remembered his mothers eyes handing him to a wyvern as it was entrusted with Dairu's safety. Wyvern's were like delivery dragon's in this world, because they had extreme stamina for long flights. Dairu was only two years old at the time and didn't know much. He did however, understand that there was danger when his mother had given him up way back then.

Dairu is a red dragon with a pure white under belly and he has two horns that are really short and totally useless in a fight. They were just pretty much for show, but he made up for it with his fierce fire abilities. He is currently a twelve year old dragon. (FYI: Spyro is this age in the games so just assume that Dairu is the same size.)

Eleven years ago:

"Momma, where are we going?" Dairu asked looking at his mother from her back.

"We are going to see a trustworthy friend." Dairu's mother replied.

He didn't ask again as he felt the fear within his mother's words. Dairu could see the rising sun glistening against the land as the darkness faded away. Just hours before when it was pitch black, his mother fought a monstrous beast known as the Dark Master. Even though it was now day, The Dark Master seemed to have coated the skies with darkness. She managed to get away with Dairu, thanks to the help of Ignitus. When Dairu had been born, the Dark Master smashed all the eggs on the year of the dragon. Except he took one egg and raised it to be his minion and release himself from his imprisonment in the well of souls. Ignitus of coarse told Dairu's mom that he saved a purple egg, but sent it down the river knowing the dark master would never find it. Volteer however, couldn't help seeing all the eggs harmed and had a small creature known as Wyvern's carry off half a dozen dragon eggs. Dairu's egg was the only one that survived besides Spyro and Cynder's eggs and possibly couple others.

His mom flew as she drew weary of the wounds the Dark Lord's minions had inflicted. Her protection for her only son helped her continue as she neared the Wyvern's cave. She landed with a hard grunt in pain. A wyvern came out as was frightened at Dairu's mom's wounds.

"What happened?" The wyvern asked.

"Avron, please take my Dairu far away so the Dark Master cannot harm him." Dairu's mom demanded.

"First lets tend to your wounds." Avron demanded.

"NO, my wounds are too severe, now go." she commanded.

Without another question Avron took Dairu in his claws and took off. He knew a clan of Wyvern's that would gladly take on another member. Dairu knew he was safe with Avron because he had played with him countless nights. Dairu at the time was no smaller than a human baby and was very fragile. Dairu knew exactly what was going on. He cried silently thinking about his mom saying, "My wounds are too severe."

Just then a storm brewed; it was different than a normal storm though. It seemed to have ice, fire, earth, and lightning crash through the clouds as Avron flew. He was only a couple miles from the clan and knew the storm was the Dark Master's doing. Just then, lightning coursed through Avron's body as lightning hit him. Avron accidentally let go as Dairu fell to the earth. Dairu had absolutely no experience flying and fell fast. Just then all went black as purple enveloped his body.

Current day:

Dairu didn't know back then what had happened, but he had a vague idea now. A portal known as the Vagrash gate had opened up and sent him into a parallel world. This world had no intelligent life. It did however contain the ruins of dead civilizations that once inhabited that world. The books he found in the ruins gave him a detailed description of what happened to the civilization and also how he managed to land in this world.

Dairu awoke as he normally did, he saw the cave that sheltered him and his little friends. When he was little, a group of anthro wolves took him in. they weren't all that smart and didn't have a language at the time. Dairu had taught a couple of them how to read and speak. They still were stuck to their rituals and traditions. Dairu smiled as he looked at all the female furs that cuddled against his body. The males were out hunting and it was their turn. The males usually switched with the females; as whoever stays takes care of the pups. Dairu usually came and went as he pleased and since it took a lot more food to keep his belly full, he just hunted for himself.

"Morning." Leia said with a smile as she rubbed Dairu's chest.

"Good morning." Dairu replied.

"Are you going back to the ruins?" Leia asked.

Dairu gave her a calm, yet firm look, "Yes."

Just as everyone in the cave heard the howls of the pack leader letting everyone know that they have successfully found and killed prey. All the females that were in the cave started tending to the pups. There were currently three pups, one male and two female. There were four adult females in the cave with Dairu. Dairu stretched after the females got off him and he walked from the cave. He looked back at Leia with a smile before taking off.

He was heading for the Azian temple. As Dairu traveled this world that was parallel the dragon world, he had found five temples. The northern temple was the Azian temple, where Dairu was currently heading. There were so many books in each temple, that it was difficult to read them all. Almost every one of them talked about spells, enchantments, and about portals. Dairu had yet to find a book or a map of the portals, or how to open a portal.

After flying for about an hour, and since his wolf clan was closest to the Azian temple, it was an easy flight. Dairu landed three hours later and looked upon the temple. The walls were a light tan color and overgrown with ivy and weeds. Dairu had already deactivated the traps the first time he was here, and on accident too. He had to blast his way through half the temple to stay alive. Being a dragon though, he could easily just maneuver and dodge.

Dairu made it to the library and sat down where he usually did at a table. He pulled a book over to him that he had laid out the last time he was here. He started to look through a book of spells. The book was called, Drastius book of the Phosphorus Dragon. He hadn't touched this book yet, but he didn't have any hope in it. Dairu had gone through so many books that he just didn't want to get his hopes up. He started to read through the spell titles.

"Shadow clone spell…, no…, not that one either." Dairu said flipping through the pages.

Hours later:

"DAMN IT, this is useless." Dairu snarled tossing a book across the room.

Growling angrily, he decided to take some books home with him. He headed for the exit and punched the wall in frustration. Then a book fell from the wall and a bookshelf started rumbling. It opened slightly, but it seemed too old to open all the way. Dairu looked through and saw a room with a book on a pedestal. He grabbed the bookshelf and forcing it open. The room was gray and moist. The book however, was encased with a glass cover. It seemed to have liquid surrounding the book.

"Armilius Vartious, the book of the encasing worlds." Dairu said as he read the title of the book. "Might as well take it with me."

Dairu punched the glass and growled in pain as the liquid in the glass, ate at his scales. It didn't do much damage, but it did extremely scorch his right claw. Dairu then sighed as he took the book and placed it in his bag. The book immediately ate through the books in his pouch and also made a hole in his bag. Dairu growled as he cussed again, "Damn it, I'll just carry it."

Frustrated, aching and tired; he grabbed the book, ignoring the pain that the book gave his claw.

"Hey, I have an idea." Dairu said blowing dry heat from his muzzle, instantly evaporating the acid from the book. "That is better."

Eager to leave the temple, Dairu sighed in relief. He took to the air and looked down at the forest below. He grinned as he saw a small deer. He plunged to the earth straight for the animal. Right as he reached the deer, another creature tackled the animal. Dairu tried to stop but was moving too fast. He slammed into the creature and groaned in pain as the deer got away and ran.

"Look what you fucking did." a female dragon hissed.

Dairu stuttered in amazement, "yo…, you're a dragon?"

"Yea and apparently you are too." The female growled.

"I didn't think any dragons were in this world?" Dairu looked astonished.

"Yea well, your looking at one." the female stated in an increasingly annoyed voice.

"I'm…, I'm Dairu."

"like I care." the female dragon roared as she went to leave.

"please don't leave, at least not angry like this." Dairu said pleadingly to the female.

"I'm sorry." the female said with a sigh. "I'm just a little annoyed that I am stuck in this world."

"Wait, how long have you been in this world?" Dairu asked intrigued by the female.

"just a week." she replied, "Oh, and my name is Cynthia."

"Nice to meet you, if you like you can come with me to my tribe?" Dairu asked nicely.

Cynthia grinned, "thanks but I need to eat soon."

"ok, lets get some food together." offered Dairu, enthusiastic for the chance to get to know the other dragon.

"Why?" Cynthia asked, looking at Dairu like he was stupid.

"I just…, I." Dairu said blushing.

"oh I see, you like me?" Cynthia said smiling seductively.

"I di…, didn't say that." Dairu said trying to hide his nervousness.

"well, you thought it." Cynthia grinned.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" asked the astonished Dairu.

"I didn't, but I know now." Cynthia said grinning slyly. "Ok, how about we get something to eat?"

"Well…, ok." Dairu said following her.

Dairu looked over her body as he eyed her long scaly body, she was a milky blue with a sky blue underbelly. He hadn't ever seen another dragon except his mother, that he remembers anyway. He did have knowledge though that his home world that was parallel to this one most definitely had dragons.

"so, where you from?" Cynthia asked keeping her gaze out for food.

"I don't really know, but I was raised here in this world." Dairu replied.

"I see." she said looking over at him before looking again for food. "how about family, you have any?"

"No, I'm the only dragon here and the ones I do call family are wolf furs."

Dairu replied as his nervousness around her grew, "how about you, where do you come from?"

"Well I recently fell into a portal into this world, I heard rumors that a purple dragon had defeated the dark master. So I went to find if it was true." she said going into detail.

Flash back: Cynthia telling her story.

"I lived in a cave right beside the mainland city of Althorn, and I worked for a wizard for money and food." she said explaining, "but one day I was walking through the Evergreen Forest."

Cynthia ran through the forest, the tall trees passing by as she gave chase to some deer. She leaped into the air and pouncing on a rather large buck. She was about to bite down into the neck before she perked her head up and she heard talking. She quickly put the buck out of its misery before hanging low to the ground, following the voices. She found a waterfall and was standing at the top, looking down at an ape encampment. The apes had been way too far away from the well of souls to have been peaceful. She flew down alarming the camp. It was only about twenty and they only seemed to be scouts of some sort. They all ran from the dragon but she quickly pounced on the one that seemed to be in charge.

"Why are you here in the evergreen forest?" she growled.

"the…, the dark master." he said muffled as the dragon had a claw to his throat, barely letting him breathe.

"Did the dark master send you?" she asked.

"no…, no the dark master is dead.." the ape replied, trying desperately to struggle free.

"get out of here." she said in almost a barking manor, before releasing the ape.

All the apes fled as Cynthia was left wondering, "the dark master is dead?"

Cynthia couldn't and wouldn't believe it. She went back to her kill and brought it with her. She was going back to her master's house. She was an apprentice to an anthro rabbit magician. The rabbit had found a wounded wyvern that carried an egg. The rabbit was named Garjist, and he had given Cynthia the name after his wife.

An even further flashback:

Garjist had lost his wife, Cynthia, to the Dark Master's minions, they had been practicing magic when they heard a commotion. Cynthia was also a rabbit. Garjist was a black furred anthro rabbit with white fur on his chest that formed a symbol of power. His wife on the other hand, had been his apprentice but they fell in love. Cynthia was a white rabbit with loving features. She had a black marking on her back, showing a symbol of healing magic. It looked like a drop of water hitting a lake, making ripples.

Anyway back to the story, Cynthia and Garjist ran outside. They looked to the sky seeing a delivery wyvern carrying an egg, and also fighting off an ape that flew on a creatures back known as a Veorth. The ape pulled on the reigns of the Veorth as it shot a green goo at the wyvern. Garjist and Cynthia watched in astonishment as they saw the wyvern that carried the egg, plummet to the ground. They ran into the Evergreen forest to see if they could help. The bad thing though, the ape on the Veorth also flew down after the wyvern.

Garjist went to the side of the wyvern, feeling its pulse, it was dead. Garjist went to the egg and picked it up.

"GIVE ME THAT EGG." the ape growled, swipping his claw at him.

"No, this is a dragon's egg; they protect this world and we will protect this egg." Garjist yelled.

The ape pulled on the reigns as the Veorth shot its breath at Garjist. Just then Cynthia jumped in front of her husband that held the egg, yelling an enchantment, "VEOS CARVIOS."

An attack of her own, flew past the breath attack, killing the Veorth and the ape. The Veorth's on the other hand cased Cynthia's body, knocking her to the ground.

"CYNTHIA." Garjist yelled.

Garjist laid the egg to the side, before lifting up his wife's head.

"Cynthia." he stated as tears welled up in his eyes.

Cynthia breathed softly as she looked up at her husband, "take care of the egg, and I love you."

After a bried moment, life seemed to drain from her body; her arm falling limp and her spirit passing on.

"Cynthia, oh Cynthia." Garjist said, crying at his wife's sacrifice.

He looked over at the egg, he didn't know how to feel about it. He felt one part angry and one part sad. Angry that he was without his lover, but sad that the egg had to be raised by a mere rabbit. He had heard the attack on the temple and that half the eggs were destroyed and three of the four guardians were captured. He then thought to himself, "This dragon may be our last hope, the guardians are gone and this egg may even turn out to defeat the Dark Master."

In either case, he had to take care of the egg. He decided to give his wife a burial. He put the egg in a sack on his side and stood back. He then yelled out, "GORVION, PRACTIOS."

Cynthia's body then burned into ash as she was cremated, and a stone magically appeared, that read.

'Cynthia'

'Loving wife, and loving mate'

'A magnificently fine wizard'

Cynthia had always wanted to become a wizard and Garjist wouldn't let her until she went through the same training that every wizard had. He was the one that had taught her and she had surpassed him in almost every way, except she was dead and he was alive.

He carried the egg and headed back to the house.

Pitiful stopping point but it will continue next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this masterful story lol.


	2. Spyro the Colliding Worlds chapter 2

Spyro- The Colliding Worlds

Chapter 2: Cynthia's past.

In the past:

Garjist had brought the egg back to the house after watching his wife die by the hands of one of the dark master's minions. He took out a basket and layered it with blankets.

"HIRIKOSS MONOS." he yelled a spell that kept the egg warm at the right degrees.

He placed the egg on the blanket, placing it next to his bed, and prepared for sleep. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, but several hours later his sleep was cut short to a sound. He jumped from the bed and looked around. His long black ears heard something nearby. At first, he thought it was another ape, but when he lit some candles, he turned to the egg. It was moving, and it had a crack along the side. He got on his knees next to the egg and watched.

The egg wiggled and squirmed and then with a crackling pop, a foot punched through the egg. The baby dragon was slowly making its way out of the egg. The baby dragon exploded out of the shell, which sent Garjist back. Garjist moved closer as he watched this blue dragon. She was a milky blue color with a lighter blue underbelly.

"Hello, there Cynthia." Garjist said smiling to the little dragon.

In the present:

Dairu kept following Cynthia as she looked like she was sniffing around for prey. He had been in this world way too long and knew that prey was everywhere around them and he could smell it. Cynthia must not have the same animals on her world and is searching for the wrong smells. Dairu grew tired and Cynthia jumped in surprise as Dairu suddenly pounced into a batch of weird looking bushes that looked as tall as trees. He came out holding a Garver. A Garver was a creature native to the region and they made up most of the animal population. Garver's were black creatures that looked like wolves but was two-time bigger and fins sprouting from its back like a dragon. Dairu had seen in books at the ruins that Garver's were used as experiments and they escaped confinement, which they quickly populated the area being near the top of the food chain. Dairu hung his head low in fear that Cynthia would be mad that Dairu caught the food for them.

"What is that?" asked a wide-eyed Cynthia.

Dairu laid the food down to answer, "It's a Garver and it's a type of shadow wolf."

"Oh, is it tasty?" Cynthia asked licking her maw as she eyed the morsel.

"Yea, take a bite." I said nudging the food toward her with my nose.

"How bout you?" Cynthia asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Just eat, I'll find something else." Dairu replied.

Knowing he could eat the little creature all by himself and barely get a full stomach, so he just watched Cynthia start pulling the bloody flesh with a popping snap as ligaments were pulled apart and meat was detached from the bone. Dairu's mouth watered as he saw the food being swallowed in large chunks. Dairu even though was raised by wolves, had taught himself manners from many of the books in the temples. He just simply sat and waited until Cynthia was finished, hey it was the least he could do after that deer got away.

Lifting his head, Dairu heard rustling. He knew what was there and Cynthia hadn't notice. Dairu got up and pounced into a bush and Cynthia was shocked at his sudden actions.

"What was it Dairu, more food?" Cynthia asked curious as Dairu struggled in the bush.

Cynthia didn't get a reply but she heard faint giggles coming from Dairu and the creature he was fighting. She slowly snuck until she came to the bush. The bush looked as if it could house a dozen deer and it probably did. She stuck her head into the hollow bush and saw Dairu's claws running over the sides of a female anthro wolf. The wolf's fur was solid black and her breasts and privates had a thin brown cloth covering her private areas.

"Plea…, please st…, stop…, hahaha." the wolf cried.

"SAY UNCLE." Dairu yelled playfully at the wolf.

"UNCLE." The wolf pleaded to Dairu.

"Victory is mine once again." Dairu said with a pant and a laugh.

Dairu sat next to the wolf and turned his attention to Cynthia that was just confused as hell.

"Cynthia, this is my best friend, Leia wolf." Dairu said pointing to the panting wolf that was now leaning against Dairu's side.

Cynthia came into the bush fully and started sniffing at the wolf. Apparently, she hadn't had furs in the dragon land that she came from, or if she did, she hadn't seen many of them. Of coarse Dairu knew about Garjist because Cynthia told him her story just a while ago.

"ATTACK." Leia said pouncing on Dairu.

Cynthia just watched the funny sight and she couldn't help but laugh. The wolf was easily as long as Dairu's full body. That was how small Dairu was at the time and Cynthia was the same. (If you ever played the Spyro games then you know how big Spyro was to his friend the Cheetah and that bunny girl in the game.) Cynthia had a grin horn to horn as she watched the wolf dominate the dragon. Leia licked at Dairu's chest while her claws tickled his sides. Dairu was having a squirming fit as tears rolled from his eyes.

"STo…, StOp…, STOP IT…., UNCLE." Dairu pleaded as the wolf stopped with a successful smile.

"Gotcha." Leia said panting with her tongue hanging out with her pants.

"It's getting dark you two." Cynthia said pointing at the sky through the bush ceiling.

"I thought you were the only dragon in this world, Dairu?" Leia asked helping Dairu up.

"Well, a portal opened and now she is trapped like I am." Dairu said explaining the story that Cynthia had just a while ago told him.

Leia now gained the life story of Cynthia. Cynthia though got a chill down her back when Leia looked at her. Leia would give her a mean look for some reason. It was, as a mother would give a male that was mean to her pups. It made her curious of how close, Dairu and Leia really was.

"Can we get going now?" Cynthia asked.

"Sure, how about you show Cynthia to the cave, Leia?" Dairu asked looking at Leia.

"Why, what are you going to do?" Leia asked.

"I am going to get some dinner before I head back." Dairu said as he ran from the bush without another word.

Leia and Cynthia sat there for a moment, Leia was giving Cynthia that same mean look again.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Cynthia asked.

"let's go." Leia said without giving Cynthia time to ask another question.

Leia left the bush and Cynthia followed. Leia was running toward her tribe and it took bout everything Cynthia had to keep up. The female wolf was clearly faster and had more stamina than she ever had. She was so used to just using magic and spells that her father Garjist taught her. She didn't usually go out of her way to find food. Once the blue dragon and the black wolf made it back to the cave, which the tribe lived. Cynthia was out of breath and Leia had barely started getting tired.

"Don't worry everyone; she is a friend of Dairu's." Leia said yelling to everyone and pointing to Cynthia.

Everyone instantly calmed down and went back to tending to the pups. Nighttime was usually the time that the pack did most of its hunting. Just the males of coarse, one of the tribe's rituals in this particular tribe were that the females were alpha. They were gods in the eye of the male. Cynthia looked around the tribe and at the little pups.

"Are any of them yours, Leia?" Cynthia asked keeping close to her.

A depressed expression displayed on Leia's muzzle, "No, I haven't mated yet."

"Have you not found the right fur?" Cynthia said prying, trying to attain as much information as possible about the curious wolf fur.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS." Leia yelled followed by a growl.

All the furs in the cave jumped at hearing the first angry voice that they had ever heard Leia, the kind woman, wolf, ever yell. No one except Dairu had ever heard her yell like that.

"I…, I'm sorry." Cynthia said with her head hung low.

"Just lie down and wait for Dairu." Leia said lying down away from everyone.

She sounded pained inside when she said Dairu's name. There was more happening than Cynthia saw and she knew it, but first she needed to get some sleep. She had been awake since yesterday and she had been running from all kinds of dangerous animals. Cynthia didn't feel much safer with these wolves. If Cynthia stood on her hind legs, she would reach the shoulders of the adult wolves. She just curled up next to a wall and tried to get some sleep, which was harder than she thought possible.

The next day:

Arriving around midnight, Dairu had his fill of creatures called Dorms. They are like rabbits, but had the speed of twenty rabbits. Dairu had no problem catching them but it tired him out immensely. He had came back and laid down, exhausted. The females stayed in the cave at night and they always cuddled up to him every night. He was like a big scaly pillow for them.

The sun shown through the entrance of the cave and Cynthia slowly yawned and stretched, feeling refreshed. She couldn't help but giggle at Dairu with the pile of furs around him. Dairu woke up and gave his own yawn added with a blush once he saw Cynthia staring at him. He stayed put though so he wouldn't wake the females that were leaning against him. Then just like always, they were all awoken by the males calling in a grouped howl, showing that they were on there way back with food.

The females got up from Dairu and that allowed the dragon to stretch. Cynthia stood up and followed the red dragon out of the cave. He started to panic out of nowhere. He was touching his body looking for something. Then looking around the forest.

"What are you looking for?" Cynthia asked him.

"I'm looking for a book I had." Dairu explained.

"Well you didn't have it when we crashed yesterday." she pointed out.

Just then without warning Dairu took to the skies. Cynthia followed close behind him. Cynthia could barely keep up with Dairu either. He seemed just as fast as Leia was on ground. That was pretty fast too. It only took Dairu and Cynthia minutes to find the spot they crashed yesterday. As soon as they landed, both saw a bunny anthro run off with something. Dairu took chase with Cynthia close behind. Trees passed by and so did time. Dairu and Cynthia must have been following that bunny for an hour. Dairu came to a stop followed by Cynthia crashing into his back. They were in the middle of an entire clan of anthro bunnies.

"Let's get out of here." Cynthia whispered in Dairu's ear.

"No, I need that book." Dairu said walking forward.

All the bunnies held their spears at Dairu, preparing to fight. Until one bunny that looked like the elder, came forward. This clan also couldn't talk just like most of the furs in this world. He was doing signs with his arms. Which Dairu had no clue what they meant? Dairu just decided to use some sign language of his own. He pointed to the book that the bunny held and then to his own chest. The bunny elder nodded and pulled a leather skin with a picture. The elder brought out a dagger and pointed it at Dairu, then at the book, he then sliced the picture with the dagger.

The picture was of the forest monster that the bunny tribe worshiped, or more like feared. Dairu just guessed that the elder would give Dairu the book if he killed the feared guardian. Dairu nodded and took off toward the monster. He had faced this creature a couple times, it is also the same monster that protects the eastern ruins, but this time he wasn't trying to get in the ruins, he was just going to kill the monster.

Cynthia nervously followed, kind of getting a picture of what Dairu had to do. She was kind of wishing she'd stayed with the wolves. Dairu landed in the forest before the ruins and ducked down. Cynthia did the same and they both looked into a clearing, which had a monstrous rock beast. It looked like a dog, but it was twenty feet tall and was made of stone. Its body moved up and down as it breathed in its sleep. Dairu only had the fire element and he guessed that Cynthia had ice because of her color.

"Cynthia, you have ice don't you?" Dairu whispered.

"Yea, but why does it matter?" Cynthia said keeping her own voice low.

"I want you to freeze him and I will use my fire to rapidly cool him, which should make his rock skin burst." Dairu explained.

There had been many books in the ruins of the creatures and monsters in the world. This creature was just another one of them. This particular creature was called the rock-hound. In our language, he was named that at least. In the ancient language he was called, Ferrell.

"NOW." Dairu yelled running from the hiding place.

Cynthia followed and spat ice at the rock creature. The creature slowed as it tried to get up from sleeping. Just then, Dairu covered it in fire. This forced the creature to the ground. Dairu landed on the ground along with Cynthia.

"We did it." Cynthia said applauding.

Just then the creature moved. Instead of destroying the rock hound, all it did was making his body magma like mass. The hound let out a roar and a rock at the top of the ruins got Dairu's attention as it wobbled.

"Distract him." Dairu commanded Cynthia.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE." yelled a now terrified Cynthia.

Dairu took off and Cynthia saw him fly up, and she realized what he was doing.

"Here doggie, doggie, doggie." Cynthia said getting into a playful position like she was playing with him.

The hound barked at Cynthia and all the while, Dairu was trying his hardest to push the boulder. With a pop, the boulder fell out of placed and you could hear the yelps and final plea of the creature as it died. Dairu flew down and inspected his work; The creature was dead.

"Ok, but how do we prove that the creature is dead?" Cynthia asked.

"Simple." Dairu smirked, breaking off one of the creatures claws.


	3. Spyro the Colliding Worlds chapter 3

Spyro- The Colliding Worlds

Chapter 3: Danger Around The Den

Cynthia sighed at Dairu as she followed him back to the bunny tribe. Dairu held up the claw to the elder and he happily gave Dairu the book back. Dairu and Cynthia decided to walk back, and they ate whatever berries or fruit they saw.

Dairu glanced over as he asked,"Cynthia?"

"What is it, Dairu?" Cynthia asked back.

"Tell me of our world." Dairu begged with a sad puppy dog eyed look.

"Well, our world is currently in darkness." Cynthia began to explain.

Back in the dragon realm: one week before Cynthia fell into the world Dairu is now.

After the apes destroyed as many eggs as they could at the temple and captured three of the guardians, they raised a dragon as a weapon, and a way to free the dark lord. Cynder just being as old as Dairu, Spyro, or Cynthia looked like an adult dragon because of the Dark Lord's evil. Darkness coated the world, and Garjist had trained Cynthia to be a full-fledged wizard, or Sorceress whatever you wanted to call her. She knew how to wield magic and knew many spells.

Garjist motioned his paw, for Cynthia to step closer, "Cynthia, come here."

"Yes father?" Cynthia asked with a curious look from what Garjist was holding.

"You know why I trained you to be a wizard?" Garjist asked.

"Because, I asked you to train me?" asked the icy dragon with a grin.

"No, because you may need to help the purple dragon, stop the Dark Master." Garjist stated looking into Cynthia's dragon eyes.

"So what are you saying?" Cynthia asked.

"Well, I now think you are ready and here." Garjist said blowing some magical dust that he held over Cynthia's body.

Cynthia's body flashed and lit up Garjist's entire house before returning to the natural light of the sun peering through the windows.

"You are now a full fledged wizard and I have had word of the purple dragon being sealed within a crystal like stasis with Sparx and his once enemy, Cynder." Garjist explained.

Cynthia frowned, feeling a little disheartened, "So what can I do about it?"

"You can release them with a spell." Garjist said pulling out a pamphlet.

Cynthia carefully looked at the spell and looking up at her father with concern.

"I…, I can't…, I can't do this." Cynthia stated with total worry.

"Yes you can, now go to the well of souls and there you will meet a friend of mine named Hunter. Hunter will help you and he already has the ingredients to the spell." Garjist claimed.

"But father." Cynthia asked as she felt like her heart was going to split.

"Don't but father me, I know you can do this." Garjist said pointing at the door.

Cynthia started walking, as she kept looking back in short glances at her rabbit furred father. As soon as she was out of the door, she took off. Not even looking back as she went toward the well of souls. Little did she know she was in for a hell of a travel. She flew in the sky's keeping an eye out for dangerous minions or the feared darkness that shrouded this land. Rumor had it, Spyro had killed Gaul and the Dark Master already, but living so close to the city with her father, she knew not to take rumors too seriously and keep her guard up.

She must have traveled no more than an hour before a storm broke out, much like the one that had forced Dairu into his parallel world of the dragons. Except the curious thing was the Dark Master had been rumored to be dead which this proved the master wasn't dead? Maybe Spyro only thought he had killed the Dark Master. Which would make sense seeing he was trapped in lingo as a punishment?

Anyway, on with the story, Cynthia was frightened of the journey ahead, it wasn't helping that fire, lightning, earth, and ice was plummeting to the land below. The elements were quickly tearing through the land and it took all Cynthia had to dodge and maneuver. She was flying faster and faster so she wouldn't be hit. Just then, she heard some kind of dark laughing. She turned her head to see and when she returned her attention to her flying she saw a big purple circle envelope her body. As soon as the purple portal spat her out, she collided with a tree.

She didn't understand how she could have been at least hundreds of feet in the air, suddenly appear near the ground, and fly into a tree. She couldn't question it long before she fainted.

The present with Dairu and Cynthia:

"Then I spent a week since then running and surviving before I met you." Cynthia said finishing her story.

"Oh I see, but so does that means you can use the spells in this book?" Dairu asked stopping to hand her the book.

Cynthia took the book and skimmed through it. The letters flashed a bright green as her claw passed by.

"Yep, I can, and it appears that there is a spell in here to take us back to our world." Cynthia said pointing, "A destination spell."

"Really, how can we cast it?" Dairu asked.

"Looks like we would just need to chant it." Cynthia said before mumbling the words.

"Ok, we will go tomorrow." Dairu said taking the book from Cynthia and strapping it to his side.

Dairu usually has a claw made belt that has straps that can hold bout any size of object, a reasonable size anyway. Dairu and Cynthia walked side by side; as they aimed their snouts in the direction of the wolf, tribes cave. Dairu smelled the air and knew it was getting bout the time that the females went hunting. He also knew that by the light in the sky. It was getting dark and he usually was home by now.

Cynthia frowned and kept her gaze averted, "Dairu?"

"Um…, yea what is it?" Dairu replied, knowing that something was bothering Cynthia by her voice.

"What is your relationship between, Leia and yourself?" Cynthia said trying to stay calm about the sensitive subject.

"We are just friends." Dairu said smiling.

"Are you sure?" asked Cynthia, not quite sure if she believed him.

"Yea, why did Leia say something?"

"I think…, Leia might…, lllooo…, love you." Cynthia said lowering her head unable to look Dairu in the face.

"Love me?" Dairu muttered looking off into space as he started thinking.

_'Well, it would certainly explain why she refused to find a mate and always spends the better half of her heat near me.' _Dairu thought to himself.

"What is um…, going in heat?" Cynthia asked.

Dairu went wide-eyed at the question, "Don't tell me I said that out loud?"

"Yea, kind of." Cynthia said blushing realizing that she probably shouldn't have heard that.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it. Ok when a mammal needs to mate and the female produces eggs; she gives off a smell and a desiring one at that, to tell all the males that she is ready." Dairu explained, trying to tell Cynthia exactly the way one of the books in the temple had said.

"Oh I see, dragon's have something similar to that." Cynthia said blushing a little.

"And what would that be?" Dairu asked a little aroused at the subject.

"I have never experienced it, but my father told me that when a dragon falls in love, or she experiences her first period for her eggs. That she gets aggressive somewhat and starts playing mind games with the males, like flirting with them unconsciously." Cynthia said stating what Garjist her father had said.

"Oh I see." Dairu pictured what Cynthia would be like playing those sorts of mind games.

He could just picture Cynthia walking up; flashing her eyes at him and swaying her hips ever so gently. Then his thoughts came to Leia. He had only ever thought of her as a friend before now. He felt embarrassed, frightened, and aroused all at the same time. He just blushed as he thought of what Leia might say or do if she found out what Dairu was thinking right now. He has seen her naked before without her little cloth like bikini thing, but he had always just wanted to find a way home to the dragon world. Here Dairu was though, thinking about Leia's naked wolf body. Cynthia noticed that Dairu was deep in thought and she had a vague idea what he was thinking about.

"What are you thinking about Dairu?" Cynthia asked even though she kinda knew.

"Just about Leia." Dairu said almost too quiet to hear.

"Oh I see." Cynthia replied looking down as she continued to walk.

Cynthia began to go into her own train of thought, '_That means he is in love with her, doesn't it? I have no chance with him then. WAIT, what am I saying? I __have just met this dragon and I'm saying that I have feeling for him?'_

Her thoughts were cut short as Dairu started to say something, "Do you think it could work between a dragon and a wolf?"

Cynthia looked at him for a moment. She couldn't answer that, she hadn't even had a boyfriend before and didn't know if it mattered if the two were of different species. Then she asked herself, '_What if I was in love with a different specie?'_

"Yes, I think it could." Cynthia replied to Dairu.

Cynthia kicked herself in her mind as she thought, "_Why the hell could I say no it couldn't, and then I could have him. DAMN, there I go being greedy, I will find love and I should let Dairu have who ever he wishes."_

"You really think it could?" Dairu asked.

"Yes, I believe it could." Cynthia replied.

"Thanks Cynthia." Dairu said with a smile.

Then Dairu started thinking to himself again, '_So, if I care about Leia this way, then what am I going to do about it?"_

"How about you just tell her how you feel?" Cynthia asked.

"Dang it, did I say that out loud again?" Dairu asked, hating himself for speaking his thoughts.

"Yes you did." Cynthia said giggling at Dairu growl at himself, "So what are you going to tell Leia?"

"I don't know." Dairu replied hanging his head low.

Thinking to himself, making tender care not to speak his thoughts out loud, '_How do you tell someone that you care for them like this if you have spent your whole life hanging around with them as if they were your sister or best friend_.'

It made Cynthia curious, noticing he wasn't speaking his mind. Just then, Dairu and Cynthia heard a noise like running coming toward them. It was Leia and a couple of her fellow female wolves followed her.

"DAIRU THE TRIBE IS UNDER ATTACK." Leia yelled to Dairu before she got to him.

Dairu only responded by taking to the air. Cynthia followed in the air also and they could see Leia and her fellow wolves heading back to the cave. It only took minutes at the speed they were moving to get back to the cave. Dairu landed with a speed that made the ground rumble as his feet hit the dirt. Twenty or thirty apes jumped at the sight of Dairu and Cynthia.

"The Dark Master's minions." Cynthia said aloud for Dairu to hear.

Dairu had seen many prophecies and books of the Dark Master's evil reign over the dragon world. It seems though as if the Dark Master has figured of a way to take over other worlds.

"STAY CLOSE EVERYONE." Dairu yelled to the wolves.

Which Dairu didn't need to say that? As soon as he landed all of the clan grouped behind him. They were trying to salvage any weapons that the apes didn't destroy already.

"Dairu we need to retreat." Cynthia claimed.

Dairu growled, snapping his gaze at her, "That would be great if you had a plan."

"THE BOOK." Cynthia yelled taking the book out to read.

"This isn't the best time for a good book, Cynthia." Dairu yelled at her.

Cynthia grinned, "Just buy me some time, I have a plan."

"FINE." Dairu replied as he used a claw to cut a gash into an ape.

Cynthia stayed back reading spells, looking for a way to retreat the wolves. Dairu on the other hand was fighting off the apes with Leia and several wolves. Just then, another twenty or so apes came through a portal. Dairu spat fire that scared everyone and scorched a group of apes. Four apes were on fire and you could smell the burning of flesh and fur.

"HURRY UP CYNTHIA." Dairu yelled.

"SHUT UP DAIRU." Cynthia replied by yelling

"Leia." Dairu said watching an ape sneak up on her.

Dairu had said her name just in time. Leia twirled around kicking the ape in the stomach, forcing the ape to his back. Leia then finished the job with a spear in the heart.

"HERE IT IS, MORUTHA KINKIRO FORITHA LINTOS MINOS." Cynthia yelled chanting the spell.

She repeatedly called out the spell, making a large circle portal get larger and larger.

"EVERYONE IN THE PORTAL." Dairu yelled, as he protected everyone as the wolves took the pups first.

Dairu slaughtered ape after ape as each of the tribe members escaped. All the wolves disappeared into the portal and all that was left was Leia, Cynthia, and Dairu.

"GO LEIA." Dairu yelled.

Leia was hesitant at first to leave Dairu, but did as she was told. She ran into the portal and disappeared. Just then, Dairu blew out enough smoke from his muzzle to blanket the apes in darkness. Dairu turned and grabbed Cynthia and jumped into the portal. As soon as they were safely through the portal and Cynthia stopped chanting, the portal closed.


	4. Spyro the Colliding Worlds chapter 4

Spyro- The Colliding Worlds

Chapter 4: What the Hell?

A relieved sigh left Dairu; everyone was safe and it was all because of Cynthia. Dairu stood up and counted all the wolves. It seemed everyone was here and safe. Everyone got to his or her feet and the leader of the anthro wolf tribe came up to Dairu.

"Dairu, we need to find shelter, we cannot have the tribe in danger." Miskio the leader stated.

"Yes, I'll go scout the area." Dairu said taking to the skies, "Take care of them while I'm gone Cynthia."

Dairu yelled as he took off. Miskio is the strongest and oldest wolf in the tribe. He is the leader and protects the tribe with his infinite wisdom. Miskio's great grandfather was actually a soldier in the northern ruins in his world. Only a handful escaped the tragedy that demolished their cities. Miskio is a black wolf, but his fur turned somewhat gray with his age.

Cynthia then thought, '_This would be a perfect time to tell Leia about Dairu's feelings.'_

"Leia, can I speak with you?" Cynthia asked walking up to her.

"What is it?" Leia asked annoyed, not really wanting anything to do with Cynthia.

"Um… I might as well say it, Dairu loves you." Cynthia said with an awkward smile.

"HE DOES…, I mean he does?" Leia said trying not to show her joy.

"Yea, he told me he liked you and he just didn't know how to tell you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Leia asked.

Cynthia blushed, averting her gaze, "Well I…, I don't know."

"You like him too don't you?" Leia asked.

"Kinda, but he likes you though." Cynthia answered with a sad look.

"I think we can fix that." Leia grinned evilly.

Cynthia shot her a bewildered look as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"In the wolf tribe, we aren't limited to just one mate." Leia stated.

"RE…, really?" Cynthia replied stunned.

"Yea, but it usually doesn't work out unless all three are willing to be mates." Leia said looking at Cynthia like she was waiting for a reply from her.

"Yea, I'm willing, but will Dairu be?" asked Cynthia, her face smitten with worry.

"We will just half to find out, now wont we?" Leia asked with another devilish grin on her muzzle.

With Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Hunter, and the guardians:

"So you freed Spyro, Cynder and Sparx from the crystal imprisonment?" Ignitus asked.

Hunter nodded, "Yes, I got the spell from a friend named Garjist."

"What ever happened to Cynthia, she was supposed to free Spyro?" asked Cyril as he walked up next to Ignitus.

"I don't know, but I am going to search for her." Hunter replied.

Just then, the doors to the balcony opened and a confused looking red dragon appeared in the doorway.

"Hello." The red dragon stated in a nervous tone.

Ignitus's brow raised, "Who might you be?"

"My names Dairu, and who are you?" Dairu asked.

"I'm Ignitus, and this is Cyril, Volteer, Terrador, Sparx, Cynder, and finally and definitely not least, young Spyro." Ignitus said pointing to everyone as he named their names.

"Spyro?" Dairu said walking up to him.

"Um…, yes?" Spyro asked a little freaked out at how Dairu was looking at him.

"Cynthia was supposed to free you, how did you escape?" Dairu asked.

"Hunter freed me." Spyro said pointing to Hunter.

Hunter is a Cheetah fur and sent Spyro a note saying that he had allies, when he was on Skabb's ship. Hunter wears a brown tunic with a brown loincloth. He has a bow and quiver on his back and is a sharpshooter and devilishly sneaky.

"So you know where Cynthia is?" Hunter asked.

"Yea, she is with my tribe." Dairu answered.

"TRIBE, you mean there is a living tribe of dragons?" Ignitus asked.

"No…, I was raised by wolves." Dairu looked a little scared at Ignitus's quick jump to conclusions.

"Oh." Ignitus said embarrassed.

"Well, I'm sorry to run, but Cynthia and the others must be worried." Dairu said before taking off from the balcony that he had entered from.

In a matter of minutes, Dairu had returned to the tribe.

"Cynthia, I found Spyro." Dairu said excited.

Cynthia smiled as she asked, "What, how did Spyro free himself?"

"A fellow named Hunter freed him." Dairu explained.

"We need to get to the temple." stated the now enthusiastic Cynthia.

"Yea and the temple looked big enough for the tribe." Dairu claimed.

"Ok then, we all move out immediately." Miskio commanded.

Every wolf in the pack moved instantly to Miskio's command and Dairu led the way. It was a fairly easy walk, because there was a path next to Silver River that led straight to the temple. Walking however, would take at least an hour for them to get to the temple. Cynthia was relieved that everything was ok and that she was back in her world of the dragons. She would soon see Spyro the purple dragon and will finally get to ask if the Dark Master was alive, or his army just was out to dominate over territory.

"Dairu?" Leia asked catching up to him.

Dairu slowed enough for them to speak comfortably, "Yea Leia?"

"The pups are tired of walking; can they ride on your back?" Leia asked.

"Well I'm a little small to carry all three, I could carry two though."

As soon as Dairu said that, two female pups giggled and ran up, climbing onto Dairu's back.

"I can carry the last pup." Cynthia offered.

Before anyone could answer, the last pup went and climbed onto her back. The little male pup was a little heavier than either of the female pups, but she only had him on her back. Which they didn't have to carry them for long, as the temple came into view. As the temple came into view, the sun vanished into a colorful sunset. No one had eaten and many were tired from fighting the apes. They entered the temple and the guardians looked surprised that so many came through the doors. Volteer looked silly as he used a claw to count the wolves.

"Four adult females, five adult males, one male pup, and two pup females." Volteer said grinning as if he had answered the question to life.

"Good, at least we know you can count." Cyril said with a short snarl.

"I was just checking to see how many rooms we would need." Volteer retorted.

"Very well then, all of you can just help yourself to a room when yall get tired." Ignitus said pointing to spare rooms.

"Dairu, the females are going to bed with the pups, and the males are heading out to hunt." Miskio said leaving with the other males.

Dairu didn't answer as he walked up to Spyro, "Spyro, so you are the purple dragon?"

Spyro looked at him, not sure how to react, "Yes I am."

"Spyro's the boss round here so you take orders from him." Sparx said rudely.

"Sparx…, Sorry but Sparx can be rude some times." Spyro said apologizing.

"No worries, but just so you know, I only take orders from Miskio." Dairu said growling at Sparx.

Sparx quickly hid behind Spyro, "YIKES."

Just then a female walked up, her black scales glinted with the lighting of the torches on the walls. She was as big as Spyro and She seemed innocent, hurt, or I suppose a good word would be, empty at the moment. She was definitely beautiful and also seemed darkened by her past.

"This is Cynder." Spyro said introducing her.

"Hello." Cynder said holding out a claw, but not truly holding any motion for meeting him.

"Hi." Dairu said shaking her claw.

Spyro smiled, trying to be a good host, "Are you hungry?"

"A little but I'll be fine till tomorrow." Dairu stated.

Dairu knew what hunger felt like, like when neighboring tribes hunted in the wolf territory then food sources would be low. Some of the tribe had to go hungry and it was usually Dairu since he ate more. All the furs had gone to bed except Leia. The males were out hunting and Cynthia was talking to Hunter.

"I need to leave and tell Garjist that you are safe." Hunter said.

"So, he knows I went missing?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes, I visited him and he said he sent you about a week and a half ago, but you never arrived at the Well of Souls." Hunter stated.

"Well, I kinda ran into some trouble." Cynthia claimed.

"Yea I can see." Hunter said with a grin as he looked at Dairu, "So is he your mate yet?"

"WHAT, no he is just a friend." Cynthia said with a blush, scratching at the ground with her claw.

"For now." Leia said jokingly as she walked up.

"What does she mean, for now?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing, she is just trying to push my buttons." Cynthia said giving Leia a playful grin before walking toward Dairu that was talking to Spyro and Cynder.

"We have plenty to eat in the storage room." Spyro said pointing.

"Well…." Dairu said and everyone heard his stomach grumble. "Maybe just a bite."

"Follow me then." Spyro said leading the way to the storage room.

Spyro looked around and Dairu was amazed at all the fruits, meats, and vegetables.

"Take your pick." Spyro said.

No body had to give Dairu another word before he was diving into a pile of berries and eating his fill. Cynthia laughed as she watched. Dairu blushed as he looked at her, berry blood covered his maw and he gave her an awkward toothy grin.

"Let me give you some help." Cynthia said before walking up and licking at his maw.

Dairu just thought she was cleaning him. The females usually cleaned him and each other often enough that it was just another bath, but Dairu began to notice that Cynthia was liking this a little too much.

"Cynthia?" Dairu asked.

Just then Cynthia took Dairu's maw into a kiss, there was no berry blood anywhere on him now and she seemed more interested in getting her tongue into his mouth. Leia and Hunter had a clear view into the storage room and the grinned and giggled at the sight. Leia walked to the kissing dragon's and whispered something in Cynthia's ear. Cynthia pulled away suddenly as she whispered to Dairu, "Let's find somewhere we can be alone."

Dairu didn't argue, he was just curious at what Leia whispered to Cynthia and why Leia was coming with us. It was true he loved Leia, but Cynthia was a dragon. It just made sense for him to fall for her, he did have feelings for Cynthia too, but Leia was in his heart more. Leia closed the door behind the two dragons and Dairu looked nervously at the two females.

Leia walked forward getting on her knees in front of Dairu, "All my life I could never become aroused around any of the other wolves, even when I was in heat I didn't have any desire to be with them."

"Why, do you not like any of them or something?" Dairu asked.

"I liked them, I just liked you more. I found myself looking at your body when you wasn't looking, and the more I looked, the more I wanted you."

Dairu shot her a wide-eyed blush, as he glanced over at Cynthia, "Why are you telling me this now, especially in front of Cynthia?"

"Because, she likes you too." Leia said with a seductive smile.

Dairu was more confused than ever now, "Both of you can't have me though…, can you?"

"Only if you're willing." Cynthia said interrupting.

"I'm willing, but it just seems…, dirty being with two females." Dairu said nervously.

"I guess dirty is a good word for it." Leia said with a small giggle.

Just then, Leia got up, headed over to Cynthia, and started whispering.

"I hate it when furs whisper in front of me." Dairu said getting worried at what they were saying.

Dairu stepped back as Leia and Cynthia both looked at him with a seductive glare. Dairu gulped and no matter how nervous he was, he knew he did love both of them and was getting extremely aroused as the two females neared.

"Roll over." Leia said with an almost evil grin.

"W-what?" Dairu asked nervously.

Stepping closer to Dairu, his back was soon halted by the wall.

"I'd do what she says, Dairu." Cynthia said with a giggle.

Leia grinned at what Cynthia said and looked at the nervous Dairu. Leia got on her knees as she brought Dairu's muzzle into a kiss. Cynthia watched, as she was kind of nervous at what was happening. She knew Dairu could say at anytime that he didn't want this. Cynthia's eyes wandered to in-between Dairu's legs and she blushed at what she saw. His member was slowly throbbing as it grew in size.

Leia pulled from the kiss only to shoot out a command, "Roll on your back."

Dairu hesitated, but did as he was told. He lay on his back, displaying his arousal to the two females. Dairu watched the two girls eye his member before Leia said something.

"You have quite the package Dairu." Leia said with a grin.

"Ye…, yea." Cynthia agreed blushing.

"Cynthia how about you taste him first?" Leia said pointing at Dairu's member.

Cynthia replied by heading in-between Dairu's legs and sniffed at his member. She looked at Dairu and he gave her a nod, so she started to lick at his arousal, eliciting moans from him. Just then, Leia removed her clothes that covered her breasts and pussy and she positioned herself over Dairu's face. Which he got the idea and licked deeply from the start. Leia was already wet from the kiss and seeing his member. She let out soft moans as her insides were licked. All the while Cynthia was losing herself in gently sucking on the tip of Dairu's member, slowly taking more and more into her maw. Dairu had never felt anything so intense or smelt anything so stimulating of the two females and including his own musk, deeply thickening the air.

Cynthia attempted to get Dairu's entire shaft in her mouth but almost gagged and had to pull back a bit. She didn't even get to the knot at the base of his member. Dairu and Leia both was coming close to their climaxes and the more pleasure Dairu received, the deeper his tongue went into Leia's tunnel. Leia kneaded her own breast as to increase her pleasure. Cynthia jumped in surprise as she felt her claw run through her pussy lips, sending a shock through her body. She wanted something to pleasure her needy sex, but she also wanted to taste Dairu's seed.

Dairu arced his back growling as his seed started spewing into Cynthia's muzzle. Leia saw him convulse as he stopped licking for a minute or two. She pulled off and Dairu and Cynthia both watched in wonder.

"You up for what's next?" Leia asked.

Cynthia and Dairu both nodded and Dairu's member grew hard again after mere seconds after hearing Leia say that. Leia sat on Dairu's stomach with her pussy touching the top of the base of Dairu's member.

"Cynthia put your pussy on the other side." Leia commanded.

Cynthia did as she was told and a new sense of pleasure washed over her as she could feel her pussy press against Dairu's shaft, which pushed against Leia's pussy lips, making a penis sandwich. All three let out moans and Cynthia jumped in surprise as Leia pulled her into a kiss and she eagerly kissed back after she relaxed. Leia guided Cynthia up and down, moving both females' entrances over Dairu's member, making the helpless Dairu thrust his hips upward against the two females. Cynthia could not believe how soft Leia's fur was against her scales, not to mention her breasts against her chest.

Becoming a little daring, Cynthia let her claws caress Leia's breasts. Leia gave out another moan at the new sensation and the two females moved faster and harder on Dairu's shaft. Dairu was totally enveloped in the moment and couldn't help but moan. He had never had any females let alone two at once. The feeling was extremely intense and he was going to blow his load at any moment. Cynthia was first as she screamed out, covering both Leia's and Dairu's privates with her very first orgasm of her life. Leia and Dairu came next right after, mixing the three juices together in a sexual cummy mess. Cynthia and Leia's stomachs were coated with Dairu's cum.

Dairu just lay their panting, Leia and Cynthia pulled off him and Dairu let out another moan as the girls was licking the cum off his belly and shrinking member. After everything that happened this day, all three were drained of energy. Cynthia and Leia barely had the strength to clean up the mess. Cynthia and Leia both loved the taste of all three of their juices. After Dairu was clean, Cynthia and Leia licked at each other's bodies. They soon curled up next to Dairu and fell asleep.


	5. Spyro the Colliding Worlds chapter 5

Spyro- The Colliding Worlds

Chapter five:

Miskio the wolf tribe leader groggily awoke, his back cracking with his old age. He stretched with a mighty yawn and he looked out the window of the room he slept in. All the males slept in one room and the females in another with the pups. Miskio looked out the window to see it was about five am, about the time that they went hunting.

"EVERYBODY UP, time to hunt." Miskio yelled to the males.

Without the slightest problem everyone obeyed and woke up. They all ran after Miskio as he ran from the temple. They knew it would be difficult finding food in a new environment, but they would manage. They kept near the temple and scouted the area in groups of three and two. There was only five males so two went with the leader and two went off on their own.

Back at the temple:

Spyro was tossing and turning groaning loudly as he dreamed.

In his dream:

Spyro blinked curiously, making sure his eyes weren't decieving him, "Where am I?"

"I don't know." Replied Cynder, giving the landscape the same once over as Spyro did.

"CYNDER, Your in this dream?" Spyro asked worried.

"This isn't a dream is it?" Cynder puzzled.

"I'm not entirely sure."

The dream seemed real as could be, but the sky was a deep red and black clouds spotted through the sky, like something had been on fire. Spyro and Cynder took a quick look around and a shrill of fright went down their spins at what they saw. The temple was in ruins, and there were bodies on the ground.

"Let's take a closer look." Spyro said.

Cynder kept close to Spyro as the neared the ruins. The first body they came across was red and large. Spyro's heart sank as he looked into Ignitus's lifeless open eyes.

"I'm sorry Spyro." Cynder said comforting him with a claw on his shoulder.

Spyro went to close Ignitus's eyes with his claw, but his hand passed right through Ignitus's head.

"This must be a dream." Spyro stated.

Cynder's heart raced as she asked in fear, "Is this the future?"

"Must be, stranger things have happened." Spyro pointed out as he remembered all the visions he had seen before.

They heard a sound, "CRASH." and Spyro and Cynder raced after it. What they saw astonished them, Spyro and Cynder saw themselves along side of Dairu, Leia, and Cynthia fighting some creature. Spyro had sensed this power once before.

"Dark Lord." Spyro said almost whispering.

"That is the Dark Lord?" Cynder questioned, barely recognizing her former master for a moment.

Cynder and Spyro both knew what the Dark Lord looked like, and Spyro thought he had killed him. Even Cynder and Sparx was there to see it. Nonetheless if this prophecy was true, the Dark Lord was indeed not dead. The Dark Lord's new body looked like a demon, a creature that stood on its hind legs and was easily as tall as two guardians standing on there hind legs. Spyro and Cynder watched themselves fight the monstrous Dark Lord and with no avail. In the so called prophecy that Spyro and Cynder was experiencing, Spyro, Cynder, Dairu, Cynthia, and Leia all had new fighting techniques that Spyro and Cynder definitely did not know. So they guessed this was the far future, but how far in the future was it? How much time did they have before everyone was dead?

"Spyro…, I would very much like to wake up now." Cynder said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Just then, Cynder's heart jumped as in the dream; Spyro was crushed. The only thing left of Spyro was a bloody mess on the Dark Lord's claw. Pain shot through the two dreamers as the shot awake. Spyro was in his room and Cynder was in hers. They immediately rushed out to see if each other was ok.

"Do you remember the dream?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, what do we do?" Panted Cynder, her heart still racing from the dream.

Spryo frowned as he stated in a stern voice, "We need to tell the guardians."

"Ok, lets tell them now." Cynder said charging toward where the guardians slept.

Out on the balcony:

"So in your world, the five temples tell of the furry races and the past events?" Ignitus asked making sure he was understanding him correctly.

"Yes, all my life I read books to find a way back to this world." Dairu stated.

"Who knows how many parallel universes boundaries this one in this galaxy alone and how many individuals have been lost in the dimensions." Volteer said rambling.

"Volteer you babbling idiot, your rambling again." Cyril said getting annoyed.

"I was just stating the facts that could possibly be…." Volteer started before being cut off.

"IGNITUS." Spyro yelled running out onto the balcony with Cynder.

"What is it Spyro?" asked Ignitus, taking alarm to Spyro and Cynder's burst into the room.

Ten minutes later after Spyro told everyone his and Cynder's dream:

"This is serious." Ignitus stated with fear apparent on his features.

"The prophecy of unknown origin has surfaced and if Spyro dreamt it, it must be truth." Volteer stated.

"Yes, even if the Dark Master is whom you saw in the prophecy, we half to train nonetheless." Ignitus pointed out.

"Ok, since no one else here are ice dragon's I will teach flying techniques, except when I'm training Spyro, or Cynthia." Cyril stated.

"And I'll teach claw to claw combat, unless I'm teaching Spyro." Terrador pointed out.

"I'll teach speed and land maneuvering speed capabilities." Volteer stated.

"I will of coarse teach fire and power control." Ignitus said with his usual calm deep voice.

"How about the wolf tribe?" Dairu asked.

"Um…, they can train with us, we could use all the help we can." Ignitus replied.

"We could also send a wyvern to go ask the Manweersmalls, and the Atlawa." Spyro pointed out.

"Yes…, and I have allies in the mountains, they are missionaries, but I don't think they would mind working for free seeing that they owe their lives to me and Spyro for stopping the Dark Master before." Hunter said.

"Ok, I will need someone to go to the Wyvern clan so they can go for reinforcements." Ignitus stated like he was expecting someone to volunteer.

Everyone was silent, everyone apparently didn't want to go. Dairu of coarse feeling like his whole life was wasted when he could be helping his fellow dragon's stepped forward, "I will go."

"I will go too." Cynthia said stepping forward.

"And me three." Leia said walking onto the balcony.

"Ok, but you three come back as soon as you send the Wyvern's." Ignitus commanded.

"Does anyone know where the wyvern tribe resides?" Dairu asked.

Cynthia and Leia shook their heads. Then Volteer stepped forward, "I will accompany the young dragons to show them the correct path to the mammalians draguilious specie tribe."

"Very well, you four go immediately." Ignitus commanded.

"Ignitus, could you tell Miskio and the others in the wolf tribe I will be back?" Dairu asked kindly.

"Of coarse, now go." Ignitus said pointing to the sky.

"Thank you." Dairu said taking off followed by Volteer, Cynthia and Leia.

An hour into the flight:

"How far exactly is this tribe?" Dairu asked.

"It will take about four days depending on the air current and if we are able to find a nutritious source of food along the way." Volteer said rambling like he usually did.

"Oh I see." Dairu said trying to not get annoyed at Volteer.

"THAT LONG?" Leia asked angrily from Volteer's back.

"Yea, us dragon's can only travel so fast because of the mass and wing span that proportions our bodies."

"If you don't shut up and stop rambling I'm going to jump." Leia said ready to pull her hair out.

Ever since they left the temple, Volteer had been ranting and rambling about every little subject that came to mind. Dairu and Cynthia had been a little more calm and bearing about it, but Leia was right, enough was enough. It was only an hour, but if he was going to do this the whole flight then might as well stop him now. At first Volteer talked about the weather and he was using his skills to forecast if they needed to find shelter for the night. Which was kinda useless cause, Dairu, Cynthia, and Leia knew it wasn't going to rain or anything. The skies were perfectly clear.

Dairu glanced to Leia, speaking as smoothly as he could, "Leia calm down"

"I'll calm down once either me or this large yellow dragon drops dead." Leia said growling.

"I'm sorry if my intellectual need for conversation is…."

"There he goes again." Leia said slapping her forehead.

"Volteer, no offense, but could you please?" Asked Dairu as politely as he could, even though his own patients were wearing thin.

"Yes, I will try to be quite." Volteer replied.

"Thank you." Leia said with a sigh.

"Please don't be upset Volteer." Cynthia said trying to make sure Volteer didn't hold any anger or frustration.

"Don't worry about me Cynthia, I'm an adult dragon and I believe I am capable of taking a hint, so to speak." Volteer said.

Hours later, around eight or so:

The whole day had passed, not so much as a scout or an enemy had been spotted by any of the four. Of coarse with Volteer being silent, Leia fell asleep on Volteer's back. It was now dark and everyone was exhausted, except for Leia that was now wide awake and ready to go, so she was put on food duty. She went out to hunt including Dairu; as Volteer and Cynthia stayed to prepare a fire.

Dairu crouched down low and Leia stalked and sniffed like she usually did, but it had been awhile since Leia had hunted with Dairu. She usually had to hunt with the tribe for food. Dairu looked over to Leia once he noticed something, she was whimpering.

"Leia…, are you ok?" Dairu asked.

"Um…, I think I'm in heat." Leia said with a blush.

"Really?" Dairu said noticing her smell.

"Yes, I'm just glad I'm not around the tribe right now." Leia said embarrassed.

"Yea, I've seen how the males act around a female in heat." Dairu said remembering back, "is there anything I can do?"

Leia stopped walking for a moment, Dairu and Leia's gaze met and Dairu knew instantly what she needed.

"Dairu…, it'll go away if um…, you have." Leia was interrupted with a kiss.

Dairu pressed his dragon muzzle to hers in an awkward kiss, there tongues wrestling inside each others maws. Dairu's member was slipping from it's hiding place in the pouch of his body. In the kiss Dairu was standing on his hind legs with his claws behind Leia's back, undoing her top. Leia gasped as she felt Dairu cup her breasts, She broke away from Dairu's grasp and took off her loincloth leaving her body completely naked. Dairu just sighed in awe at the sight as he gave his member a tight grip. Leia giggled before getting on all fours and lifting her tail, giving Dairu full view of her swollen pink sex. It was dripping a little blood, but that was just because she was in heat, then it dawned on Dairu. No wonder she was in an bad mood earlier, she was in heat. Dairu grinned knowing he was about to ease Leia's pain.

Slowly walking over, Dairu gave Leia's sex a good sniff before licking at it. Making her pant and yelp in pleasure. Her chest and chin rested on the ground as she tried to get her tail higher and higher in the air for Dairu. Dairu's prehensile tongue was expertly darting everywhere inside Leia's folds, eager to please her.

"please…, please mount me draggy." Leia pleaded to Dairu.

Obeying his lover he done as he was told and mounted her, letting either of his front limbs wrap around her waist, his meat poking at her needy treasure. She gasped as her tunnel was stretched, his member ripping her open, spreading her apart the more he pushed in. Dairu's dragon cock drilling, pushing into her sex. Leia let out a whimper as her hymen broke, but her pleasure quickly overwhelmed the pain as her sense of lust kicked in. Her heat taking a toll on her mind as she forced her hips against Dairu's thrusts almost making it painful as he plunged into her depth.

"OHhh…., DAIru…., Fuck me…" Leia screamed panting with her tongue hanging slightly out. Dairu was like a wild dog, burying his meat into his bitch in heat. Dairu could definitely smell it now, his smell mixing in with Leia's heat. Leia's tight little cunny was giving off an extreme amount of warmth and Dairu could barely stand it. He loved pleasing his woman and the feeling that wrapped his cock. First came Leia, she screamed arcing her back and cumming hard, which with the extra lube forced Dairu to pound eagerly into Leia. She was screaming louder than ever as orgasm after orgasmic wave overcame her body. Multiple orgasms fusing into one hormonal bliss of screaming and moaning. Dairu then exploded into his lovely female, roaring out claiming Leia as his female as he slipped his knot in with another thrust. Shooting string after string of his cum into her depth. Her tight tunnel filling fast and had no way to exit. Tears rolled from Leia's eyes as she felt the intense feeling of being spread open like a water balloon. Leia blacked out instantly from the cumming.

Dairu lay at her side with his member still plunged inside her with his knot tying them together. He gently licked her neck worrying about Volteer and Cynthia worrying, and he still needed to get food. As soon as he was able to pull out he went to hunt.

Back with Volteer and Cynthia:

Come to find out, Cynthia was sick to her stomach. Volteer knew what it was and offered to make the fire and let her rest. Cynthia had just started her first heat, or what you can call heat for dragon's. She was now asleep and was having an almost burning sensation at the base of her tail. Cynthia was asleep and Volteer knew that she didn't know she was kneading her hind feet into the dirt, like cats do when they are in heat, forcing her tail up in the air, like trying to let other dragon's smell her sweet scent. Volteer hadn't explained it to her yet, he thought that he should probably tell Dairu first. He had heard the um…, racket Dairu, Leia, and Cynthia were making in there room. Volteer knew the only way for her heat to go away would be for her to mate. He of coarse was too old and too big. Plus she wouldn't want a big dragon like him. Which thinking about all this and the children's situation, made Volteer think about his own lonely situation.

Ever since the raid of the Dark Master twelve years ago on the year of the dragon, all the dragons of the world went into hiding or fled into other species territories searching for a home. A pain shot through Volteer's heart as he laid his head on the ground, thinking of his loneliness and hopefulness on finding a mate. Dragons are pretty much immortal unless killed by another, or he stops using the gems shards. If you were immortal, you would understand the reason for this, especially if you were alone for thousands of years. Volteer would be turning two thousand even just in a week and a half. Yes the other guardians were his friends for life and they always put together something nice for him, but he would like something…., more.

Forgetting his hunger for the moment, he drifted off to sleep.

In a dream of Volteer's:

Volteer is flying through the air, confused at the dream, he hasn't had a vision in many decades and it seemed clear like one, but usually dragons only have visions if they are needed to either do a specific task, or give information to other dragons. So Volteer kept an eye out for anything that might lead to what was needed of him. He was trained in visions just as all dragons was sooner or later in there lives. Volteer first noted the terrain, the trees below were normal trees instead of the mushroom trees that thickened the forest around the temple. He knew exactly where he was, and knew that it was on the way to the wyvern tribe. Then he saw it, he looked below at a small lake, he was amazed at what he saw. A dragon…., so he flew down fast, knowing it wasn't the Dark Master because of its color. This particular dragon was brown color, a nice sandy brown color, almost golden scales.

Then Volteer noticed the feminine features this dragoness possessed. Instead of horns she had flimsy hair like back spikes. The spikes dangled from the back of her head, about a foot down her neck, Volteer watched as the dragoness looked his way smiling.

"I knew you'd come." the dragoness stated.

"Did you bring me into this psychic phenomena induced vision?" Volteer asked in his usual intellectual way.

"Well, I did have the help of the Chronicler." She replied to him.

"The Chronicler? What does he have to do with all this?" Volteer asked curious.

"The Chronicler is a part of everything that can be fixed." She asked giggling at his curiosity.

"What do you mean by um… fixed?" Volteer questioned.

"The world silly, he can see glimpses into the future and he sent me to fix yours." She explained.

"I'm an old dragon, the only futures I worry about is the young ones." Volteer replied.

"That doesn't mean you cant be happy." She said with a happy grin.

Volteer let out a sigh, "Well what do I half to do?"

"Just make sure you land at this spot, I will be waiting." She said pointing to the ground.

"What is your name?" Volteer asked.

"Shasha, now go." She commanded.

Volteer growled as he shot back to reality, lifting his head and saw Dairu, Cynthia, and Leia on the ground. Cynthia still had the smell of heat in the air, and Leia smelt of sex. Volteer sighed at the youngsters, feeling like they were too young, but also felt that they needed to feel pleasure, just in case the future didn't turn out for the best. Volteer looked to the fire and saw a carcass of a deer, he cooked it and eagerly pulled the meat from the flesh. All the while he thought about Shasha, all his life all he thought about was intellect and information. He had pursued the fantasies and pleasure of sex, with dragoness's before, but only because of his knowledge. If there was something he didn't know, he searched for the answers. The biggest thing that bugged him was love, he felt nothing for those women, and the only thing he cared for was his friends at the temple, and the eggs they cared for.

After finishing the deer, he laid his head down and closed his eyes. He tried to sleep some more before the sun rose, but before he drifted off to sleep he whispered, "Shasha."

Author's discussion:

Dairu: Volteer is a intellectual dragon and was kinda hard for me to write about his dialect. He always rambled in the game using large words and stuff.

Volteer: I only use intellectual words because that is all I know, I'm always in pursuit of any knowledge known coarse to up my intellect or vocabulary.

Cyril: Yes, that as it may, it is fucking tiresome.

Ignitus: *Slaps his forehead.*

Dairu: I hope everyone likes my stories.


	6. Spyro the Colliding Worlds chapter 6

Spyro- The Colliding Worlds

Written By: Dairu123

Chapter 6:

Back at the temple with Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Ignitus, Terrador, and Cyril:

It now had been two days since Dairu, Cynthia, Leia, and Volteer left for the Wyvern tribe. All had been training ferociously for two days, including the wolf tribe, but excluding Cynder that was now sick to her stomach, and had a burning sensation at the base of her tail when she slept. Cynder was fire, so Ignitus of coarse felt the need to talk to her, but decided to wait, until it wasn't obvious that there was a problem of any sort.

On the balcony of the temple:

It was around 6 pm and everyone had given up training for the day. Spyro's muscles ached and he just sat there looking up at the sky. Just then Cyril walked onto the balcony, Ignitus had talked to Cyril and they decided to talk to both Cynder and Spyro separately because of Cynder's heat.

"Spyro?" Cyril asked slowly sitting down next too the small purple dragon.

Spyro said looking up to the big ice dragon, "Yes Cyril?"

"I need to talk to you about Cynder." Cyril pronounced.

"What about her?" Spyro said a little worried, because she had been sick.

"Well, lately she has been in heat, it's mating season for almost every specie in the land around this time of the year. It is spring time and the land changes something within all females." Cyril explained.

"So your saying Cynder is in heat, that she isn't sick at all?" Spyro asked.

"Exactly, and since seeing that you and her are so close, I was just curious if you could ease her suffering?" Cyril pointed out.

"You mean have sex with her?" Spyro asked a little angry.

Cyril turned a deep red as he looked away, "That's exactly what I meant."

"That is so low, I would never have sex with her just because she was in heat, I want to love her, not fuck her." Spyro said snapping loudly at Cyril.

Cyril just stood there wide-eyed and astonished at the profound logic and pure warmheartedness of the young purple dragon.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you should be the one to know, and by the way, her heat wont go away for a month, so it's either mate with her, or she stay in pain for a whole month." Cyril said before walking into the temple from the balcony.

Spyro sighed as he was left on the balcony. He thought of Cynder and he knew she would be in pain, but she probably would rather deal with the pain. Spyro knew he should talk to her and that was just what he decided to do. He walked from the balcony toward Cynder's room. A blush on his face seeing Ignitus just leave Cynder's room. Knowing he had spoken with her, just moments before. Spyro's heart raced as he neared the door, aiming his right claw balled into a fist as he hesitated to knock on the door. Spyro gasped with his nervousness as he finally hit the door, repeatedly knocking to get Cynder's attention.

"Come... Come in..." Cynder said with an almost pained voice.

Spyro opened the door, seeing Cynder curled up on her bed, her head lifted staring at Spyro. As soon as Spyro closed the door behind him he smelt something. He just immediately assumed it was her heat because with every breath he could feel himself becoming aroused.

"Cynder, I assume Ignitus spoke with you about your heat?" Spyro asked bluntly.

"Yes he did, and he advised me to have sex with you." Cynder replied with a stale look on her face.

Spyro held his head low with his eyes looking up at her, kind of unsure of the situation.

"I know that we probably don't know each other well enough to love each other, but I deeply care for you and if you want, you can use me?" Spyro offered, with a clear blush marked on his face.

"use you... No Spyro... I do have feelings for you and I admit that I lust for you, but I would never..., use you." Cynder said with a glazed over weak lustful look.

"But..., Cynder, would you really rather be in pain for a whole month?" Spyro asked, half expecting the answer.

Cynder slowly got up, stepping weakly off her bed, sitting in front of Spyro. She gently took Spyro's cheek in her claw. Spyro just sat there seeing the pain in her eyes as she said, "Spyro, I have feelings for you that definitely could be love, if..., if your willing..., I would like to see if it is."

Spyro just froze as she said that, because she leaned her head in, closing her eyes and moved her scaly lips to kiss him. His heart raced and he closed his eyes, his heart forcing him to freeze. Their muzzles met with a kiss and both of their arousal's sky rocketed as they felt the others tongue wrap around the other. Cynder meant for it just to be a kind kiss, to see where it would lead, but her assumption was right. It was leading to love and this kiss definitely proved that.

Even though Spyro was intoxicated by Cynder's aroma and she was under the spell of her heat. They were connected by there love. Spyro didn't have any thoughts of stopping, all he thought was he loved her.

Cynder yelped slightly as Spyro broke the kiss, pushing her slightly helping her to her back. Cynder looked up not with that weak glazed look, but now she looked energized, as if she was ready for anything. Spyro brought her muzzle into another kiss and ran his claw over her chest. Cynder lay on her back, wrapping her claws around Spyro's torso, feeling of all his muscles as she pulled him close. The kiss broke immediately followed by the two looking into each others eyes with a blush. Spyro's member had grown from it's hiding place and the tip was touching her pussy folds.

"Are you sure... I mean..., I love you..., and I don't want to do something..." Spyro was silenced by Cynder's finger and she whispered, "It's ok, I love you too."

Spyro's fears and hesitance left his body as he knew this wouldn't be a mistake, he lowered his body feeling his shaft push into her folds. She whimpered slightly feeling herself being spread by Spyro's rather large dragon meat. Spyro then was stopped by a barrier, it was her hymen. Cynder nodded to Spyro and he nodded back before bringing her into a passionate kiss as he plunged in, hilting inside her, knot and all. His knot wasn't swollen and it was just a tad bigger than his length. Cynder gave muffled shrills against the kiss, but instead of pulling away, she intensified the kiss.

Spyro began to rock his hips and broke from the kiss, taking his muzzle and biting her neck gently, running his tongue across her neck to calm her. By now though the pain had been overwhelmed by pleasure as Cynder was rocking herself across the floor, trying to make Spyro's thrusts just a tad bit faster. Which Spyro noticed and bucked his hips, the intense feeling almost immediately sending him over the edge. They were now going at it, him plunging in and out of his lover. His meat stretching her tight tunnel, but leaving her slightly empty as he pulled out before thrusting back in. Both were moaning as almost like they were screaming.

"CYNDER..." Spyro yelled through his muzzle as he bit Cynder's neck.

"SPYRO..." Cynder hollered in return, biting the edge of his wing as it lowered.

Both having the ability of fire, mixed the room with heat, but Cynder on the other hand could feel Spyro's electric powers send jolts through her treasure, and ice sending a shrill and heated by fire. The earth seemed to aid Spyro's thrusts as his earth powers kicked in and the whole room seemed to aid their love making. Spyro couldn't hold out much longer, as so could Cynder. Deep within there bodies they were becoming one and there moans could be heard from outside the room. Cynder gave a short yelp as she felt Spyro's knot pop in and out of her cunny, it growing in size due to his nearing orgasm.

"CU... CUM IN ME..." Cynder yelled..., unable to know what she was yelling.

Spyro grunted feeling himself on edge, tightening his tummy to make his thrusts last just a tad bit longer, but it was of no use. Both screamed in an orgasmic bliss as they came. Cynder's sweet nectar like honey, splattering across Spyro's stomach and legs, as Spyro roared out spraying his hot dragon seed into Cynder's tight little hole. Mixing both of their juices as Spyro thrusted into her, riding their orgasms for all they were worth, with Spyro's knot tying them together. Spyro slowed, feeling weakness overwhelm him. Which she was overwhelmed also, both from her heat and the intense feeling that Spyro sent through her body. Spyro finally collapsed on top of his love.

"I... I love you..., Cynder." Spyro panted into her ear.

"I..., love you.., too..., Spyro." Cynder gasped into his ear.

Spyro panted and heaved as he felt Cynder's warmth under him, his knot locking the two of them together. Sleep overwhelmed the two, unknowing of who heard, or how much time was spent reaching the bliss they were in.

-

In the Temple:

"The sounds stopped, you think they are finished?" Miskio asked Ignitus.

"Yea..., I think they are." Cyril said kind of blushing from thinking of the two youngsters going at it, just barely able too keep his arousal hidden by laying down.

"I heard of dragon's subconsciously using their element to please their mate, but Spyro has all four, I know all of you felt the rumbling in the temple." Ignitus said swallowing his own awkward feelings.

"Yea..., I hope Cynder wont be in any more pain." Cyril said trying to change the subject.

"She shouldn't be in heat after today." Ignitus said looking to Cynder's room.

Miskio saw that it was getting dark and the females of the tribe dashed of for their turn to hunt. Cyril calmed down slightly after about an hour, only to have his curiosity spiked once Ignitus got up and left. All he said was that he needed some time to his self, but decided to follow his fire friend. Cyril kept his distance, keeping Ignitus in his view, Cyril almost tripped as he heard Ignitus call out his name, "Cyril..., I know your following me."

Cyril walked from his distant hiding spot and confronted his fire friend and said, "I'm sorry, I know you said you wanted to be alone."

"No, I'm glad you came with me, I needed to tell you something." Ignitus said starting to walk.

Cyril nodded to his friend, walking beside him into the mushroom forest. Mushroom after Mushroom passed by as they walked, Cyril looked to Ignitus wondering what this was about. Suddenly Ignitus stopped, Cyril sat as he watched Ignitus do the same.

"Cyril, you're my dearest friend." Ignitus said turning to face him.

"And you are mine, Ignitus." Cyril replied.

"I've gone through my life, having several mates, male and female and I've never felt love before. I believe what Spyro and Cynder have is love and that has gotten me to think about the relationships around me." Ignitus explained.

"And what have you got to say about the relationships around you?" Cyril asked curiously, mostly wanting to see what he had to say about himself.

"Well out of all of the dragons and furs that I know, my mind always turns back to you, and now I'm beginning to think that your more than just a friend." Ignitus said with a stern look.

"How long have you been thinking like this?" Cyril asked.

"Ever since Cynder became good and spent the first night with Spyro and us at the temple, I saw how Spyro was around her, and I couldn't help but compare relationships between everyone." Ignitus pointed out, a strained expression on his face.

"So where does that leave us though, do you really think what we have is more and what does that mean?" Cyril asked trying to get a clear picture of what Ignitus meant by them being more than friends.

"If you will allow, I'd like to figure that out?" Ignitus asked as he brought Cyril into a kiss.

Cyril went wide-eyed, not expecting the forwardness of Ignitus, but he soon returned the kiss. Not sure if two males kissing was appropriate, but at the moment, he couldn't give a damn. It felt too right to be wrong. Seeing that Cyril was now returning the kiss, Ignitus placed his claw on Cyril's chest breaking the kiss.

"Cyril, I don't know if you feel the same way, but I have feelings for you." Ignitus announced.

Ignitus's face had an embarrassed blush on it, but his face also made Cyril know he was serious, and wasn't about to take it back.

"Ignitus..., I am feeling something too, but..., is it right?" Cyril asked.

"If it's wrong, I don't want to be right..., so what do you say, want to give a relationship a shot?" Ignitus asked with hopeful eyes.

All Cyril could do was nod, which gave Ignitus a grin and a lustful look as he brought Cyril's muzzle into a steamy kiss. Logic claims opposites attract, and in Ignitus and Cyril's case, it did. Ice and fire were now kissing passionately, even though being the same sex. Cyril blushed through the kiss, not helping but get an erection. He didn't hide it though, he wanted this kiss to be so much more. So he brought Ignitus into a hug, pressing his adult dragon hood against Ignitus's own length. Making them both blush noticing that they were both aroused. Ignitus broke the kiss, his logic forcing him to speak, "Cyril, I know your views on gay relationships, we can stop and never speak of this again if you wish it?"

"But I don't wish it." Cyril claimed as he reached between their bodies and gripped both their members in his claw, forcing both of them to release a moan as he squeezed.

Ignitus's eyes were glazed over and panting, wanting more pleasure. Ignitus hesitantly pulled away and Cyril watched as Ignitus turned his tail to him. Ignitus raised his tail displaying his tail hole to Cyril, looking back.

"Ignitus..., are you sure?" Cyril asked with his heart racing.

"I'm sure..., I want this Cyril." Ignitus looked back with lust.

Cyril stepped forward, his member throbbing under him. Usually he told himself that gay relationships were the downfall of the civilized world, but really now he thought differently. He looked at Ignitus before mounting his back, slowly allowing his weight to lay on Ignitus to see if he could hold his body. Ignitus didn't have any trouble though, forcing his tail end up just a little higher, trying to take Cyril's length. Ignitus gasped as he felt the ice cold pre-cum from the tip of Cyril's member prod at his hole. He had masturbated many of times to the thought of Cyril mounting him, now his fantasy was becoming reality.

"Ignitus..., this may hurt for a moment." Cyril warned.

"I've had males before, I'm pretty loose." Ignitus said, unsure if he was reassuring himself or Cyril at the moment.

Cyril's shaft seemed huge and Ignitus was fairly young when he had his last male encounter. Ignitus gritted his teeth and grunted as slight pain shot through his body. Cyril slowly pushed in feeling Ignitus's fiery insides engulf his member. Cyril was in about halfway to his knot before Ignitus was giving low moans and whimpers. Cyril bit the back of Ignitus's neck as if to try and calm his dearest friend and new lover. Cyril gasped a puff of cold breath as he hilted inside Ignitus, feeling his cold ice shaft being warmed by Ignitus's insides. Their heads were side by side and steam was formed as they breathed.

"Fu.. Fuck me Cyril..." Ignitus pleaded to his ice friend as he tried pushing back against the shaft that was impaling him.

"With joy my love." Cyril said, blushing at his own words before pulling out slowly, about halfway.

"ha... harder..." Ignitus whimpered.

Cyril obeyed, slowly thrusting his hard shaft in and out of Ignitus's tight hole, making the fire dragon's cock throb with each push and pull. Ignitus's member was leaking pre that made a long string to the ground. Cyril was starting to get warmed up as he quickened his pace, moaning himself as his fore arms gripped his little male bitch. Ignitus couldn't stop himself from reaching a claw under and gripping his own member, jerking himself off, covering his claw with his pre-juice. Ignitus was squirming and roaring as Cyril rocked the two adult dragons. Cyril's mighty ice cock leaving Ignitus open each time he pulled out and thrusted forward again. Coating Ignitus's insides with his own lube.

"It... feels... so good..." Ignitus moaned out, jerking on his cock.

Ignitus's head was now resting on the ground, unable to hold both his and Cyril's weight up, forcing his tail higher and speeding Cyril's thrusts even more. Ignitus was jerking away feeling his orgasm speedily nearing, and Cyril heavily panted as he tried to near his orgasm, lasting longer than Ignitus. Cyril's balls were filled with icy cold sperm that was ready to flow into his fire mate.

"I... love you.. Ignitus..." Cyril whimpered feeling himself near the edge.

"Cum... cum in me..., my love..." Ignitus pleaded.

Ignitus yelped in pleasure and pain as suddenly, Cyril's knot pushed in locking them together. Cyril still thrusting somewhat spurting his seed roaring out and breathing ice into the air, freezing a nearby mushroom tree. Tears ran from Ignitus's eyes as he exploded after feeling his arse being filled with sticky ice cum. His insides freezing with pleasure forcing him to shoot his fire like seed onto the ground under him. Cyril fell from atop Ignitus, pulling his fire mate along with him, his shaft stuck deep in Ignitus's tail hole. Waiting for him to loosen up. Cyril licked lovingly at Ignitus's neck.

"I... love you... too..." Ignitus panted, still slowly messaging his aching cock, that drizzled cum across the length to the puddle he left.


	7. Spyro The Colliding Worlds chapter 7

Spyro- The Colliding Worlds

Written By: dairu123

Chapter 7:

With Shasha:

Shasha awoke with a yawn, stretching her body across the ground, her arms stretched as if reaching for something. She looked up into the sky, then to the lake.

"They must have slept for the night, or they should have been here by now." Shasha said to herself looking to the lake.

Shasha whimpered to herself, feeling her heat send aches through her body.

"Damn it, why does the Dark Master half to come back alive in spring." Shasha sighed looking at her moist needy pussy.

She ran a claw through her treasure, moaning slightly as she whispered to herself, "That Volteer fellow sure was cute."

Shasha whimpered as she pushed her middle claw into her hole, feeling her folds squeeze her fingers, she began to dream as she pleasured herself, "Volteer, I need you."

She didn't know him, but he was handsome, and she sure was horny. She laid back onto a tree as she pushed a second claw into her damp pussy. Moaning Volteer's name, "Volteer..., lick my pussy."

Shasha moaned loudly as she pictured Volteer's long tongue sending electric shocks through her pussy. Her sandy golden scales glimmering in the morning sun. Shasha was slowly gaining speed, her heat and lust skyrocketing the closer she became to her orgasm. In her mind Volteer's tongue licked up her pussy, in her tunnel and scraping her g-spot. Shasha screamed out as her orgasm claimed her thoughts, her mind fantasized that her juices that were now exploding from her cunny was splashing across Volteer's muzzle. She almost fainted as she pulled her fingers from her drenched pussy lips. Bringing her claws to her muzzle and licking at her juices.

"That..., that didn't.., last as long as I wanted.., wanted it too." Shasha said panting, her chest moving heavily up and down.

_

With Dairu, Cynthia, Leia, and Volteer.

They had been awake for about thirty minutes and had breakfast. They were flying through the air again and Leia was wide awake and happy on Volteer's back, she was in pure bliss after what happened the night before. She didn't even care when Volteer rambled now and then about the weather or whatever he was talking about. Volteer was trying his best not to ramble too much, but his mind was rather clouded at the moment. He thought all the adult dragon's were either males or dead, but now his hopes were brought back to life with Shasha. He absolutely could not believe that their were more dragon's out their that survived the Dark Master's attacks. He was purely happy, maybe their was a chance for him to find love after all. His heart warmed as he saw the lake from his dream.

"Why are we going down their? I don't see the Wyvern tribe." Dairu asked curiously.

"I had a vision, an adult female dragon wanted us to meet her here at the lake." Volteer answered.

Seconds later the three dragon's landed and Leia jumped off, and looked around.

"So where is she?" Cynthia asked looking around.

"There she is." Leia said pointing across the lake.

The four walked around the small lake to the dragon.

"Hello again Volteer." Shasha said happily.

"Hi." Volteer said smiling.

Volteer's heart was racing, unable to speak for once in his life.

"What's wrong with Volteer?" Cynthia whispered to Dairu.

"I think he is love struck." Dairu said openly and sarcastically, seeing the blush on the large yellow dragon's face.

"Oh he is love struck, huh?" Shasha said with a big smile.

Shasha smiled seductively as she walked closer to Volteer, and licked his cheek. Volteer's heart jumped faster than lightning as he blushed fiercely from her loving tongue.

"WE... we ..we..., need to go..." Volteer said stuttering.

"Awww..., too bad you are right, I was having fun." Shasha said giggling.

"I like her, she shares my love of flirting with guys." Cynthia said jokingly.

"What guys?" Dairu asked jealously.

"Only you baby." Cynthia said smiling with her tongue stuck out at Dairu.

"Ok let's go everyone." Shasha said to everyone, taking to the air.

Volteer grunted slightly blushing still, smelling her heat. Him and the little ones flew next to her.

"So where we going?" Shasha asked.

"Wyvern tribe." Dairu answered first.

"Tell me, are there any more dragons other than thyself?" Volteer asked hopefully.

"Yes, but not in this world, not that I know of anyway, I came from Vala'Charish."

"What is Vala'Charish?" Leia asked, "Is it another parallel world?"

"Yes, my world borders this one along with several others. We live beside creatures called humans, we provide protection while they use technology to give us peaceful lives, everyone has a job and it is fairly easy to have an easy life. That was until the Dark Master came and ruined it for us." Shasha explained before growling.

"The Dark Master? What was he doing in your world?" Volteer asked afraid.

"Well several decades ago we thought he was just a newcomer and we welcomed him freely, but after he formed an army of bandits and other vile villains that roamed the world, he explained to me that his world banished him to the underworld for his punishment, but they accidentally sent him to Vala'Charish instead." Shasha stated.

"So this whole time he was making havoc in your world instead of spending eternity in his prison." Dairu said frightened.

"I should of known better than to have allowed that spell to be done so hastily, it wasn't ready." Volteer said cussing himself.

"Wait, you were there when they imprisoned him?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes, I was, but I was one of the many that created the spell that in captured him." Volteer stated.

Volteer sighed as he looked ahead, checking the landscape to see how far they were to the wyvern tribe.

"We are almost their, just a couple more miles." Volteer stated.

"So tell me, what exactly happened in your world, Shasha?" Dairu asked curiously.

"Well the Dark Master created an army of apes, dragons, and humans. They didn't care for the laws and definitely didn't care for anyone but themselves. After they sent their first attack, the humans and dragon's easily fought them off, but no matter how many times we fought, we slowly began losing numbers and they seemed to never lose anyone." Shasha said with sadness in her voice.

"So you were able to fight him off?" Volteer asked surprised.

"Yes, but just by barely, our technology helped us but the only reason we finally lost was because someone on the inside of the fortress turned, and destroyed the shield that protected the city, that was when we started losing our people." Shasha said starting to get really sad.

"Ok that's enough for now, we are here." Volteer said aiming his flight path to a small village below.

Several Wyvern's waved to the dragon's that neared, smiling with a welcoming face. Somehow everyone seemed safe being in this friendly town. Everyone looked around at all the cave like tents, many four times larger than the Wyvern's that laid inside them. Dairu's heart raced, he knew this place, he was crying as memories poured back to him and he passed out from the stress.

_

The reason Dairu passed out:

Dairu started to dream, recalling horrible and also pleasant memories, that had been hidden in his memory because of the heartache that it caused.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Dairu asked walking up to him.

"I'm cooking dinner for the three of us." Dairu's father stated.

"Avron, how much longer till the food is done?" Dairu's mom asked.

"Just a couple more minutes." Avron said with a goofy smile.

Avron was like a type of dragon, except that his wings were attached to his arms and he had fur coating his body. His tail was ten foot long with a diamond like spear on the tip. Avron stood on his back legs mostly, using his front limbs to cook or whatever else he needed too do.

"Daddy I'm hungwee." Dairu said pulling on Avron's wing.

"Don't worry, it will be done soon, want a taste?" Avron asked pulling a spoon full of deer stew and lowering it to Dairu's muzzle.

"Slow down little one" Dairu's mom said from where she was sitting.

Dairu groaned as that memory ended and another shot into his mind, the air was twisting and turning, and the night of when he fell into the world his tribe resided ran through his mind. He screamed out his mother's name as he cried, looking up at Avron as he carried the little red dragon.

_

Several hours later:

"Wake up Dairu." Cynthia pleaded.

"Please wake up." Leia cried.

Dairu groaned holding his head, making sure not to his horns as he pushed against the ground to stand up.

"Not too fast Dairu." Leia said afraid of his condition.

"What happened?" Dairu asked with a throbbing headache.

"You passed out as soon as you looked around the Wyvern tribe." Cynthia explained.

"Where is Volteer and Shasha?" Dairu asked.

"They went to be alone, we have this entire tent to ourselves." Leia said rubbing Dairu's scaly neck.

Dairu stretched his body and his headache faded along with the pain of the memories.

"What were you dreaming about Dairu?" Cynthia asked worried.

"I..., I remember my father now, I don't know if he is my father, but that is what I called him." Dairu stated trying to keep the memory of him in his head.

"Your father? What did he look like?" Leia asked curiously.

Dairu's heart skipped as a figure entered the tent and Dairu stuttered, "Li...,like that." Dairu pointed.

Avron entered the tent looking at the three young ones.

"Hello, my name is..." Avron started to say before getting cut off.

"Daddy..." Dairu said crying as he hugged Avron's stomach.

As soon as Avron heard the word daddy he cried along with Dairu, "I thought you were dead, you looked so familiar but I didn't think it could possibly be you Dairu."

"I didn't think I'd get to meet either of my parent's, where is momma?" Dairu asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry..., your mother didn't make it, after that night I lost you, I also lost her as well..." Avron said sadly, "But, how? Where have you been for so long?"

"I fell into another dimension and was raised by a very kind wolf tribe." Dairu explained.

"How did you return though?" Avron asked another question.

"Cynthia fell into my world and used a book to transport me, her and my tribe here to this world." Dairu said with his heart filled with happiness.

"Mr. Avron..., does this mean Dairu's half Wyvern?" Cynthia asked tilting her head in wonder.

"Yes, he is half Wyvern." Avron smiled down at Dairu.

Dairu wiped the tears from his eyes looking at his large father.

"So do I have any brothers or sisters I should know about?" Dairu asked playfully.

"Ac... Actually..., you have a half sister." Avron said looking for Dairu's reaction.

"REALLY? I want to meet her, where is she?" Dairu asked over anxious.

Avron smiled seeing his reaction, "I'm glad your taking it well, follow me and I'll show you her."

Dairu, Cynthia, and Leia closely followed, being quiet for the most part because of everyone being asleep in the town. The moon gave everyone light for them to walk, not to mention torches throughout the town that made it easier to walk.

"Dad, did you find another mate after my mom?" Dairu asked.

"Yea, I knew she was dead because I was the one to bury her lifeless body, but I know she would want me to be happy, and being the leader of the Wyvern's, I had to have an heir to my throne." Avron stated.

"You're the king of Wyvern's?" Leia asked shocked, "Does this make Dairu a prince?"

"Yea, and since Dairu is my first born, he will take the throne, that is if he wants it, he will half to prove he is worthy since he is a dragon half-breed." Avron pointed out.

"I don't know, I've just been carefree for a long time, other than everything I've read in the temples, I don't know anything else." Dairu stated belittling himself.

"Come on now, don't say that about yourself, all you need to do is protect the village and make sure everyone learns how to deliver messages like our ancestors have." Avron said with a grin.

"I don't know though." Dairu said with a scared look on his face.

"Like I said, you don't half too, just give it some thought." Avron stated before entering a tent.

Everyone followed and as soon as they entered they saw a young wyvern, just about a year younger than Dairu was warming herself by a fire.

"Who are they, father?" The young wyvern asked.

"This is Cynthia, Leia, and your half brother Dairu." Avron said smiling hoping she would take it as well as Dairu did, "Oh this is my daughter, Maria. I named her after Dairu's mother."

"Why would you name yours and your mates child after a woman that used to be your mate?" Cynthia asked confused.

"Well Maria's mother isn't my mate, and she was only to carry my child so I could have an heir to my throne." Avron stated.

Maria sighed blowing a puff of green smoke from her nose.

"What's wrong Maria?" Avron asked.

"I told you, I don't want to be queen and I don't like the idea of me being born ONLY because you needed someone to take your job." Maria asked almost ready to cry.

"I'm sorry Maria." Avron said with his head lowering.

"It's ok Maria, no matter what our parent's intent of having a child, I believe it is the child's choice for why her life is important." Dairu said speaking not only to cheer her up, but he was speaking the truth.

"Thank you..., Dairu..." Maria said wiping away her tears.

Dairu slowly neared her, wrapping his arms around Maria's body, giving her a warm hug.

"I wanna hug." Cynthia said smiling rushing over to hug the two.

"ME TOO." Leia said playfully running over for a big group hug.

Avron couldn't help but smile at the four, "well you three go back to your tent, we all need to get some sleep. Tomorrow I will send Wyvern's to all the allies that fought the Dark Master last time, and I will send my daughter with you and your friends so she can train with the guardians."

"Is that ok with you Maria?" Dairu asked making sure she wasn't being forced.

"Yup, I would LOVE to get to know my big strong brother." She said playfully as everyone laughed.

_

Author speaking:

Dairu: I hope you all enjoyed that little twist in the story.

Cynthia: ... WAIT... I'm in heat and it didn't even say I was in the story...

Dairu: I know, but I got into the story and you will half to wait for the next chapter.

Leia: No sex? That sucks just a little bit don't you think?

Shasha: I don't mind. *she said smiling to Volteer.*

Volteer: Me either *Volteer grinned as he looked back at Shasha smiling.*

Dairu: XD next chapter is definitely going to have tons of sex in it.

Volteer: Wait what?

Shasha: I think he means the little ones.

Dairu: Yea... Um... I'll let you think that...


	8. Spyro The Colliding Worlds chapter 8

Disclaimer: If you are under 18 get out now, if you are offended by the content in this material then do not proceed.

Chapter eight: Apparent Lack of Strength

Back at the temple:

Miskio groaned as he awoke, his bones cracking as he stood up.

"My old bones ache, I don't know how long I have in this life." Miskio said sighing as he stretched.

"Are you dying?" Ignitus asked startling Miskio.

"Don't sneak up on an old wolf, may end my life right here and now." Miskio said panting.

"You didn't answer my question." Ignitus said worried.

"Everyone dies Ignitus, I know Dragon's live to be thousands or more years before finally dying, so I don't expect you to be comfortable around death, I have led my people against menacing odds, and I have lost dozens of wolves to protect our very existence, I have come to know death as just a reward for living your life." Miskio said trying to comfort the dragon with his kind, yet honest words.

"Your very wise, but you STILL didn't answer me, are you dying?" Ignitus asked losing his patients somewhat.

"I don't see why it's important, but yes, I am dying, my old age is catching up with me, I am eighty four years old, that is the expected age for an old wolf as myself." Miskio said stretching a couple more bones.

Ignitus looked to Miskio's tribe then back to him, "But what will become of your people?"

"I have already decided, I want Dairu to become the leader, he is far more stronger than any wolf and will out live anyone of us, he will be a great leader." Miskio stated.

"But, wouldn't that leave Dairu in a saddened state sooner or later, seeing member after member of his tribe die after thousands of years, it would be madness." Ignitus pointed out.

"I suppose, but that is Dairu's choice, I will ask him to be the leader, if he doesn't accept then my daughter Leia will take over the tribe." Miskio informed Ignitus.

"I see, well I hope everything works out for the best." Ignitus said being optimistic.

Ignitus looked over to his mate, Cyril was still asleep and to the looks of it, he was having a REALLY good dream. He would give a soft moan every once and awhile. Ignitus was just hoping Cyril wouldn't roll over and everyone see his hard on, or for him to speak in his sleep. Even with his scales being red, Ignitus was blushing, from what they had done a couple nights before.

_____________________________________________________________

With Spyro:

Spyro yawned heavily before memories of the night before shot into his mind. He now remembered why his arm was tightly wrapped around Cynder's waist and why Cynder had a happy calm peaceful look on her maw. The night before he had lost his virginity to a beautiful dragoness, and had the best night of his life. He blushed as he realized his hard on that was pressing against the silky sheets of Cynder's bed.

"Afghh…" Spyro yelped almost choking on his own spit as he heard Cynder.

"Morning handsome." Cynder said smiling as she slowly lifted her head.

"Mor.. *coughes* morning Cynder." Spyro said with a blush and an awkward smile.

"What's wrong Spyro?" Cynder asked with a worried look, "You don't regret last night do you?"

"NO…." Spyro almost yelled out, "Never, I'm just never been touched before, I've never had someone touch me to give me pleasure, the closest thing that I have had that comes anywhere close to that was a hug that my parents gave me."

"What are you saying, was it too much for you?" Cynder asked more worried than anything, and half sorry for coming onto him.

"No, I love you, and I wouldn't trade last night for anything." Spyro stated before pulling Cynder's maw into a prominent kiss.

Cynder meeped as she slightly went wide eyed at the kiss before she returned the kiss. Her eyes slitted as she laid a claw on Spyro's cheek deepening the kiss as much as she possibly could. Spyro panted through his nose as he lifted his body breaking the kiss. Showing his morning wood, followed by a blush.

"My oh my, someone woke up horny." Cynder said with a smile still laying down.

Spyro yelped as he felt Cynder grab his legs keeping him in place, Spyro looked back with wonder, curious at what she had planned. Cynder had rolled onto her back and pulled her head under Spyro's belly.

"OH…, CYN..der…." Spyro moaned feeling Cynder's tongue licking up and down his shaft.

Cynder just smiled at his moans as her prehensile tongue wrapped around his meat. Messaging up and down forcing pre from the tip which landed on her cheek. She grinned moving her tongue back in her mouth before tasting the pre that was left on her face.

"Someone wants to make a mess, I should just clean it now shouldn't I?" Cynder asked playfully.

Spyro nodded panting, with a glazed over look as he met her eyes under him. He lifted his head back with a mighty moan as he felt the tip of his member squeezed by her maw as she bobbed her head up and down. He meat being warmed by her maw and heated by the friction. Her tongue was like velvet covering his cock. Even though subtle and gentle, he was overwhelmed by pleasure. Even though lost in bliss, Spyro managed to spread out his right wing and run the clawed tip of it through Cynder's wet needy pussy lips, forcing her to give a muffled moan and making her bob her head more fiercely. Spyro jumped followed with another moan as he felt Cynder's right front claw push a finger into his tail hole. Causing him far more pleasure than pain. He had never tried anal and couldn't believe the pleasure he was receiving. His wing went harder onto Cynder's pussy, pushing in against her g-spot. He could only get about an inch or so in but she was bobbing her head like mad with the more pleasure she got. Spyro's head tilted downward as he could feel his orgasm near. Spyro groaned feeling Cynder slow on his cock before speeding up her claw thrusting in and out of his tight tail hole. Making him moan ever so more. Cynder cried out feeling her orgasm first overwhelm her body, squeezing and trying to force Spyro's wing out, spurting her cummy honey out across her soft bed sheets.

"AHHHHHh…, shit.." Spyro didn't even realize he cussed as his balls exploded sending his sweet tasting seed into her muzzle, forcing her to swallow before she could gag. Cynder just smiled with the after glow of her body continuing to convulse and with her tummy full of Spyro's cum. Spyro panted and pulled off and laid next to his love, smiling at her and watched her form as she continued to squirm and convulse long after her orgasm.

"Oh…, gawd…." Cynder said whimpering.

"That must have been one intense orgasm." Spyro stated grinning slyly.

"M..mhmm…" was all Cynder could say as her back was forced to arc and move back and forth, cum leaking out and down her swollen sex, trickling across her anal hole and down her tail. Leaving a wet spot on her bed. Her body relaxed but she was forced to moan as her lips were brought to one final kiss. Spyro's loving tongue licking at the roof of her mouth. The sensitivity being almost too much for her as her body gave several more spasms.

Spyro broke the kiss licking her cheek as he whispered, "I love you Cynder."

_____________________________________________________________

With Dairu:

Dairu moaned as he awoke to something moist and warm around his cock. He looked down to see both Leia's and Cynthia's tongue lapping at the tip of his member.

"Ahhhh…, Wh.., what are you two doing?" Dairu asked moaning.

"Well turns out Cynthia is in heat and I decided I wanted in on some fun." Leia said with a grin before going back to licking Dairu's shaft.

Dairu didn't say anything else as he felt the loves of his life suck and lick his shaft. Cynthia's tongue moved down to Dairu's sac and licked his orbs lovingly, feeling the salty taste on his scales. Leia on the other hand used her sandpaper like tongue to lick up Dairu's rigged member. Dairu panted and gasped as he felt Cynthia move even lower and her prehensile tongue darted in rimming his tail hole. Forcing an even louder moan from his muzzle. Dairu looked up at the two realizing they had draped a tarp over the opening of the tent so no one could see, and he just laid his head down to the side, enjoying the attention he was receiving from the females. I good trail of pre seeped from the tip of his hard on. Which Leia happily suckled down her throat. Leia stopped and pulled Cynthia's muzzle up, making Dairu whimper from the loss of pleasure and shock went through his body and his arousal sky rocketing seeing Cynthia and Leia kiss, their muzzles locked in a tongue fight. His poor member throbbing in the air as he watched the show. He decided to get up and join in the cuddle fest which he was immediately pushed back to his back.

"Who said you could get up?" Leia asked grinning seductively.

"Sorry…" Dairu replied being totally submissive.

"Your mistress's are going to make you our pet for the day." Cynthia said smiling.

"Oh, good idea Cynthia." Leia said giggling.

"Yes Mistress." Dairu said blushing from the idea.

"Good boy." Leia said spreading her legs over Dairu's muzzle, her pussy a couple inches from his face, "Now get to work pet."

Dairu did as he was told and licked at her pussy, smelling her scent mixed with Cynthia's heat. His member throbbed almost painfully begging for released and he gave a loud muffled moan as he felt Cynthia over his body, pushing down taking his member into her cold icy pussy. It felt intense smelling all the aroma's in the air along with a cold pussy squeezing his cock. Dairu did his best to keep some of his attention on Leia's wet pussy. He groaned at her taste, which tasted strongly of fruit. Leia's head lay tilted back which Cynthia turned her head into a kiss while she moved up and down onto Dairu's long seven inch cock. Barely being able to take the knot which was growing with his nearing orgasm. Leia bucked her hips rubbing her clit as she thrusted against Dairu's tongue, wanting more and more, which little known to Dairu he was paying a lot of attention to her g-spot which forced her to the edge. Leia screamed out with exploding pleasure as Cynthia reached around groping Leia's breasts, giving a moan of her own as she rode Dairu's cock harder and harder. Dairu moaned drinking down Leia's cum as she spurted more and more down his throat, continuing his lick to get more of her taste.

"RWRAAAAWR…" Dairu yelled out spewing his dragon seed deep within Cynthia's drenched twat forcing her over the edge also as he tied them together with his knot.

Leia weakly tried to move, laying down next to Dairu as he rolled so all three were laying on their backs. It was a love sandwich with Leia cupped to Dairu's back and Dairu cupped to Cynthia's front with his cock stuck in her frozen cunny.

________________________________________________________________________

With Avron:

Avron awoke and had told his Wyvern messengers to go out to all the Dragon's allies and ask for their aid. Now he was on his way to see his son before he had to head back to the temple. Avron came to the tent moving the tart.

"Eep…" Avron gasped closing the tarp before Cynthia, Leia, and Dairu saw him.

Avron's heart was slightly racing as he couldn't get the picture of his son and two women covered in cum out of his mind. He finally dismissed the thought though by chuckling and saying, "Dang, he is one lucky dragon, I give him that."

Avron just shook his head as he headed to go see Volteer and Shasha.

________________________________________________________________________

With Volteer and Shasha:

Their wasn't many more free tents so Volteer and Shasha had to bunk with Avron. During the night however, Volteer had managed somehow to get his arm wrapped around Shasha and she was moaning in her sleep.

Volteer groaned waking to noises, and jumped realizing that he was on his side with his stomach pressed up against Shasha's and the tip of his member running through Shasha's pussy lips. Volteer began to slowly get up but his interest was peaked as he heard his name, "Oh…, Volteer…, fuck me…"

He turned his head to her smelling her scent. He immediately knew the smell, she was in heat. His member throbbed painfully and sighed to himself, "Well…, I may not get this chance again."

Volteer stepped forward to Shasha but stopped as he thought to himself, _"What am I doing? I can't just take her in her sleep."_

Volteer almost jumped through the roof of the tent as he heard Shasha, "What's wrong Volteer?"

Her question was answered as she looked under him. She grinned as she rolled on her back stretching and looking over at Volteer as she said, "I see someone smelt me in his sleep."

"I'm so sorry, I'll just leave you." Volteer said with his heart speeding.

"NO…, please…, please don't leave." Shasha said saddened, "I've…, been alone for most of my life, it feels good to be around more dragons."

"Ok.., I'll stay." Volteer said sitting down, blushing as he remembered his member throbbing between his legs.

"How…, how about I take care of that for you?" Shasha asked standing up.

"What? No we barely know each other." Volteer said.

"Look, I'll be honest, I just want to get rid of my heat, and come one, we ain't getting any younger." Shasha said being frank.

Volteer looked down at his member, and blushed, "O…ok.."

Shasha smiled as she moved toward him, licking his cheek, "I promise, you will enjoy this."

Volteer swallowed and panted with his heart. He was clouded by his arousal and the intense scent that was lingering across his nose. Volteer went wide eyed as she pulled him into a kiss, loving the mere touch of another. She lost herself as she totally gave in and pushed against the kiss, almost making Volteer fall backwards. Volteer yelped against the kiss feeling his member tightly squeezed by her claw. Volteer then pushed her away breaking the kiss.

"This may be out of place, but I am attracted to you, and I feel something, like I'm pulled to you, I even feel like I have butterlings in my stomach." (Butterlings are a type of butterfly but have the characteristics of a faerie dragon.)

"I know the feeling." She said moving closer, "I love you too."

"Love? Do you mean this feeling is love?" Volteer questioned.

"Yes, I do believe we are in love." Shasha replied.

Volteer's heart skipped as he pulled her back into the kiss closing his eyes. Shasha went wide eyed by the surprise, but soon relaxed returning the kiss. Volteer sighed against the kiss feeling Shasha once again grip his throbbing meat. Making him thrust against her claw. Shasha's maw released from the kiss, trailing his neck as she licked, giving the base of his scaly neck right above the collar bone a hard bite. Leaving imprints of her teeth before she licked them away forcing moans from Volteer's mouth. Volteer grunted as he pushed Shasha to her back forcefully.

"My, my, aren't you the dominant one?" Shasha snickered.

"You know it." Volteer said grinning becoming more confident around her.

Shasha moaned out as she felt Volteer's rock hard cock spread her pussy lips open. Stretching her walls. He went slow not knowing if she was a virgin or not. Shasha just panted and moaned the more he moved until he hilted, realizing she surely wasn't a virgin, either that or she lost her hymen in an accident, or masturbating. He groaned more as with instincts he sent electricity through Shasha's pussy lips. Making her body shiver with pleasure. Shasha's wings spread across the ground as her back squirmed against to floor. Volteer bit down into Shasha scaly neck, and licking just as she did. Rocking the two bodies as they mated. Volteer leaving loads of pre inside her tunnel making it extra slippy, helping him thrust faster and faster into her cunny.

"Volteer…., FASTER…." Shasha screamed out, feeling her orgasm near.

She could feel Volteer's knot spreading her open extra wide as it prodded her pussy. Giving extra jolts of pleasure along with the electricity pulsing through her body. Volteer couldn't hold on much and slammed in and out of her with sheer velocity. Making a wet popping noise as his knot popped in and out of her treasure. They both screamed out in sheer delight as he started spraying his seed inside her cunny, stretching her walls and his knot locking them together and also pressing against her g-spot, making her body burst with her orgasm.

________________________________________________________________________

Back with Avron:

Avron's heart just raced again as he neared his tent and heard moans and shrills coming from within. He just sighed and shook his head, leaving the two alone and leaving to wait at his daughters hut, to make sure she was ready. He only hoped his daughter wasn't with someone.

________________________________________________________________________

With Maria:

Maria grinned as she packed her pouch that was pressed firmly against her side. She tightened the strap on it making sure it wouldn't fall off her in mid flight. She eagerly filled it with meat, and a variety of pretty stones that she had collected that carried magical properties for Wyverns.

"Maria?" Avron said entering her hut.

"EEP…." Maria yelped turning around, surprised at the intrusion, "What is it daddy?"

"I was just wondering if your sure you want to go with them?" Avron asked.

"Yes, and weren't you the one that said I should go with them?" Maria asked curiously.

"Well um…" Avron coughed remembering what just happened in the other tents with Volteer, Shasha, Dairu, Cynthia, and Leia, "Yea, I am just worried."

"It's ok father, I will be ok, I'm a big girl now." Maria stated.

"Father? I'm dad not father, and I know you're a big girl, but you are still my life and I love you." Avron stated nuzzling Maria's neck.

"And I love you daddy, but you can't keep babying me." Maria pointed out.

"I know, also while your traveling with Dairu, see if you can't teach him to shoot Acid breath. He is half Wyvern after all." Avron said.

"I will daddy. Now I'm all packed, I just need to go get Dairu and his friends and be on our way." Maria said leaving the hut.

"WAIT….." Avron yelled holding out a winged hand.

"What's wrong daddy?" Maria asked confused.

"Maybe you should give them more time to rest?" Avron stated nervously.

"They said we would leave in the morning and it's already two, we need to get going." Maria said walking toward Dairu's tent.

Avron sighed as he thought, _"Well, she has to learn about the birds and the bees somehow."_

He laughed somewhat as he thought this but couldn't help feeling disturbed slightly.

________________________________________________________________________

Ignitus, Miskio, the wolf tribe, Cyril, and Terrador:

"Ignitus, when do you think Dairu and everyone will be back?" Miskio asked not knowing the terrain.

"They should be back in a couple days, if not more." Ignitus claimed.

"That is if the Dark Master has not spotted them, but I suppose Ignitus could use his masterful perception portal to give a look see if they are alright." Cyril claimed.

Terrador looked at Cyril confused, this was the absolutely first time he had ever heard the ice dragon give a compliment about anyone except himself. That is without putting them down somehow. He just kept quiet, ignoring that little detail.

"Well it would give my heart ease if I could know if they are alive and well." Miskio stated.

"Very well then." Ignitus said standing up, heading to his little green circle that was filled with liquid, "This may take a minute."

Miskio was astonished as the water in the pool churned as Ignitus closed his eyes. He seemed to be deep in thought and focusing very hard. Everyone jumped as Ignitus started coughing and a blush formed on his scaly skin, he jumped hitting the wall behind him.

"IGNitus…, are you ok?" Cyril asked rushing to him.

"Ye…, yes…" Ignitus replied standing up.

"So did you see them?" Miskio asked.

Terrador once again was astonished by the reaction of Cyril. He had never seen him act this kindly to anyone. He just dismissed it, he had once gotten into Cyril's business, and ended up frozen to a wall. So he just sighed and walked off.

"Um…, yes…, they are alright but they are um.., resting at the Wyvern tribe." Ignitus claimed, "If you all don't mind, I am…, um…, going for a walk."

Ignitus left the temple, walking through the mushroom forest like he did at least three times a week to train or just enjoy the scenery.

"WAIT UP!" Cyril stated trying to keep up.

"What are you doing?" Ignitus asked.

"I want to know what you really saw." Cyril stated.

"Well…., actually when I looked into the seeing pond, I saw um…" Ignitus paused with a blush, "Dairu had both Leia and Cynthia in um…, in a sexual position."

"Oh…, I see, and that bothers you?" Cyril asked.

Ignitus just stood their, wondering why it startled him so. He himself has had multiple partners at once, but he couldn't help be astonished.

"I guess it's because they are so young…." Ignitus said trying to reassure himself more than Cyril.

"It's ok, young ones seem to keep surprising me these days, just look at Spyro." Cyril claimed.

"Cyril, ever since we um…, mated you haven't said anything mean about anyone, and have been giving multiple compliments, I even heard you compliment Volteer this morning to Miskio." Ignitus stated smiling, "What's going on?"

Cyril blushed as he looked deep into Ignitus's eyes as he said, "Ignitus…, I should have told you this, but you were my first, male or female."

Ignitus's glare froze, he was left stunned, "but… you are older than I am…."

"I know, but I just haven't had that special someone…." Cyril said with a sigh.

"But your at least four thousand years old, how in the world can you go that long without someone trying to grab you?" Ignitus asked bewildered.

"I've just never had interest, I've always just pushed everyone away, when I took the position of ice guardian, I thought that would be my purpose in life." Cyril said lowering his head.

"What made you give in to me? What makes me so special that you would want me to be the one?" Ignitus asked curiously.

"Cause you are the one I fell in love with, I have known you for a thousand years ever since we sealed away the Dark Master. I love you Ignitus." Cyril said pushing his head against Ignitus's neck.

Ignitus pulled Cyril into a hug, feeling loved, comforted, wanted. By the ice dragon that has kept him such close company for a thousand years. Now they became so much closer. Cyril jumped a little as he felt Ignitus's strong arms lead him to his back, bringing him into a kiss. Ignitus's member pressed up against Cyril's icy rod of a cock. Ignitus's tongue wrapped around Cyril's equally long prehensile tongue. Making the kiss erotic and wet as their heat and ice breath left steam leaving their maws. Ignitus pulled back, his cock leaving a trail of pre down Cyril's cock as it made it's way to his tail hole. Cyril panted and moaned feeling Ignitus's fire cock push into him, making a hot rod heating his icy insides. Ignitus on the other hand broke the kiss unable to concentrate because of the pleasure her received from the cold tunnel that incased his member. It felt like he was thrusting into a pile of snow. Which was immensely pleasurable to the both of them having the opposite elements mix with each other. Cyril moaned, just letting his head fall back, enjoying every minute he had with his lovable fire king. Ignitus reached a claw down gripping Cyril's cock, forcing pre from the tip as he started to jerk away at his meat. Still thrusting his own cock deep within Cyril's hole. Cyril screamed out in ecstasy feeling his cock jerked and his hole spread wide, feeling his orgasm near closer and closer, barely able to hang on. Ignitus plunged all the way in and his knot popping in and out of Cyril's tail hole, making him moan louder each and every time. Cyril Screamed out with a red bliss on his blue face as he started ejaculating on Ignitus's chest and stomach. Unable to hold it in any longer. Cyril's own knot growing bigger in Ignitus's claw as he squeezed. Ignitus let go as he rammed his cock as far as he could into Cyril's ass, feeling Cyril's cock bounce against his stomach with each thrust, plunging in one more time tying each other together as he started filling his prostate up with his lava like gooey cum.

"I…, I love you Ignitus." Cyril said still feeling Ignitus spewing seed into his rear.

"I love.., AHHhh.., you too.., my ice prince." Ignitus replied relaxing his body atop of Cyril's exhausted body. Feeling their cum sticking them together.

________________________________________________________________________

Author's notes:

Dairu: ok, didn't I tell ya, LOTS of sex.

Volteer: ok, I half to admit, that perplexed and exhilarated any senses I had ever experienced.

Cyril: You said it Volteer.

Ignitus: *bites Cyril's neck* I love you

Cyril: I love you too *returns the bite to the neck.*

Maria: ….. Um……. I walked in on Dairu, Cynthia and Leia just now… WHAT THE FUCK were they doing?

Avron: *slaps his forehead.*


	9. Spyro The Colliding Worlds chapter 9

Disclaimer: if you are under 18 or offended by the adult situations in these stories, then do not continue.

Author's side note: this chapter will be so major story development, last chapter was only sex.

Chapter nine: Night and Day

With Dairu, Cynthia, and Leia:

"What in the world are you three doing?" Maria asked stepping into Dairu's, Leia's, and Cynthia's tent.

Dairu jumped startled, pulling his member and knot painfully out of Cynthia with a pop. Which forced Cynthia awake and screaming with tears rolling from her eyes. Leia rushed to Cynthia's side as Dairu started stuttering, "Um.., we were just…, um…"

"You were just having sex." Maria stated.

"Um…, yea…" Dairu admitted with sweat dropping from his forehead.

"So I guess you've had sex before since your so calm and not freaking out?" Cynthia assumed.

"Yea, well not with a guy at least, my dad thinks I'm all innocent and that I don't know anything, but I'm more than he thinks." Maria pointed out.

"Oh?" Leia said surprised, "So you have a mate?"

"Yea, if yall don't mind, I would like to bring her along, her name is Sam." Maria said smiling.

"We don't mind, is she a Wyvern?" Dairu asked, his member slipping back into it's hiding place.

"Well actually, She is a Bat…" Maria said blushing immensely.

Just then Sam walked into the hut followed by Avron, Volteer, and Shasha.

"Are you all ready?" Volteer asked.

"Yes, everyone is ready." Dairu was the first to reply.

Dairu paused for a minute to look Sam over. She stands five foot nine and she has a purple bundle of hair between her five inch ears. Unlike most bats she has a four foot tail with a spear like tip on the end. Her wings are connected to her arms, and her fangs protrude from her mouth, making them visible for her enemies or anyone that looks at her. Her fur is a light brown and the underside of her wings are a black color. The back of her right wing has a long noticeable scar.

Dairu left the tent immediately taking to the air, followed by the rest of the gang. Cynthia had recovered from Dairu pulling his knot from her treasure, and managed to keep up with Dairu. Leia took her place atop of Shasha instead of Volteer, so it would make it harder to hear Volteer's insistent rambling. Sam flew next to Maria which flew along side her half brother Dairu. The adults led the way one or two hundred feet ahead of them.

Dairu smiled to himself as he thought, _"One big family."_

Cynthia smiled thankful Dairu was happy, she didn't say anything even though Dairu was thinking out loud again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the temple:

"Hunter, your back." Terrador said happily greeting him.

"Yes, and we should have several reinforcements coming to help, they just needed to get supplies and gather their brethren." Hunter claimed.

"Hello, I'm Miskio fellow fur." Miskio said offering a paw, smiling at Hunter.

Hunter took his paw as he replied, "Thanks old one, it's been awhile since I've seen a wolf."

"And it's been awhile since I've peacefully talked to a different specie of fur." Miskio said chuckling.

Hunter laughed before looking around, "So where is Cynthia, and everyone?"

"Well Ignitus and Cyril went for a walk, and Dairu, Cynthia, Leia, and Volteer went to the Wyvern tribe to send for reinforcements." Terrador explained.

"What will we do if the Dark Master comes before everyone is reunited?" Hunter asked.

"I guess we will just half to hold them off." Miskio said sarcastically.

"I don't like the sound of that." Hunter said half afraid.

"Don't worry, we have the legendary Spyro here to protect us." Cynder said grinning as she nuzzled her lovers scaly purple neck.

"Hehe, yea I defeated him once, I can do it again." Spyro said to everyone.

Everyone fell to the floor as the earth shook.

"HURRY, OUT OF THE TEMPLE." Terrador yelled to everyone.

Everyone ran feeling the temple crumble and the roof collapsing. Dragon statues crumbled and cracked, and the ground split in two under the foundation of the building.

"HELP…, MOMMIE…" A little male wolf pup screamed crying.

Miskio immediately ran back in the temple aiming to grab the pup.

"NOOOOOOOOO." The mother of the pup yelled as the building collapsed in on Miskio.

It seemed to be the end for both the elder and the pup. The mother fell to her knees knowing both her leader and baby was dead. Tears matted her fur under her eyes as she felt like the life was being sucked from her body. Clouds of smoke lifted from the rumble and cleared by the wind and rain that soon followed. Everyone's hearts sank as they saw their home in ruins. Ignitus and Cyril saw what happened and along with Terrador they tried to dig out Miskio and the pup in hopes they some how survived.

"They…, they can't be alive…, if.., I could have used my powers…." Spyro said beating himself up.

"Spyro…, you're a hero and saved many lives, you can't save everyone." Cynder said trying to comfort her purple love.

"Cynder is right buddy." Sparx said patting Spyro on the back.

"Sparx, where were you?" Spyro asked still with tears falling.

"Sorry, I went to see if the other dragonflies would help." Sparx stated.

"THEIR ALIVE." Cyril screamed pulling Miskio's broken body and the pup from the rubble.

Miskio being a furry had the added strength to curve his body over the pup, forcing the rubble to rest on his body, protecting the pup. The pup's mother quickly grabbed her baby as she eagerly kissed Miskio's cheek.

"Thank you Miskio, thank you so much." She cried kissing him again.

"No… *coughs.* problem…." Miskio said resting on his back where the guardians had laid him.

"Miskio, will you be alright?" Ignitus asked, worried.

"No.., but it's alright, I am old, and was near death anyway. If I was younger I could have survived but that isn't the case, half my bones are broken and the rest are cracked, I am dying." Miskio said with another cough, this time with blood.

"This isn't good, he has internal bleeding." Cyril claimed.

"No, it's ok, just.., make sure to ask Dairu if he can become…, lead…leader…" Miskio said turning his head up to the clouds, rain matting his fur and washed away the blood from his muzzle, "Anisa, I will rejoin you soon."

Just then Miskio's heart stopped, ending his brief life. His soul leaving to the neither realm, where he returned to his beloved.

"Who…, who is Anisa?" Ignitus asked the wolf tribe, hoping they would know.

"Anisa was his lover." The female mother of the pup that Miskio saved, "Anisa was my mother and Miskio is my father. Both…, both are…" She paused crying.

"It's ok…." Cynder said now trying to comfort the female anthro wolf.

Everyone fell silent, sad they had lost the wolf tribe leader and a great friend, but happy that was the only thing lost, a comrades life.

________________________________________________________________________

With Dairu and friends:

"This rain is getting pretty bad, the earth stopped rumbling but it's starting to thunder, is it safe to fly in this weather?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"Yes, we have a thunder dragon with us." Shasha stated, knowing the capabilities of Volteer.

"I am old, I wont be able to protect a group this large, we better land." Volteer stated.

The rain and clouds turned red as green fiery rocks fell from the sky.

Even though Dairu was young, he remembered this storm, so did Cynthia.

"This was the same storm the pulled me into the furry world." Dairu stated.

"Yea me too, except their isn't purple spheres opening up." Cynthia stated.

Cynthia had spoke too soon, trees and landscape disappeared along with purple portals. Everyone froze as a portal the size of the temple opened up about two miles away, a large being stepping through that had to be a half a mile tall. It was the Dark Master.

________________________________________________________________________

Back at the temple:

"What is that?" Hunter asked pointing.

"That is the Dark Master's portal." Ignitus stated.

Everyone either gasped or stared with astonishment. The purple portal vanished and a large demon that stood on two legs appeared. It's body was totally black and it's eyes burned a green fire. It's midsection was ice and water. It's chest was magma and rock. It's legs and arms were lightning, and it's head tail was rock. The Dark Master's entire body had a smoky black veil that circled up and down his form.

He started to speak and the world shook slightly as he spoke, "I am Malefor, the Dark Master, SPRYO YOU WILL DIE."

Malefor growled lifting up a hand, a ball of green rock form as he threw his arm, aiming where the temple's ruins remained. Totally annihilating whatever was left. The dragon's had picked up the wolves and carried most on their back what they couldn't carry with their hands. Spyro went straight for the Dark Master, shooting the elements at the large beast.

Dairu built up his courage after seeing Malefor turn his attention to the purple dragon. So Dairu started aiming his efforts on The Dark Master's back. Dairu fell from the sky surprised, that he was spitting something green along with his fire. Making a potent poison that kept the Dark Master's skin keep burning long after it landed on him. Dairu caught himself in the air smiling at his new ability, covering Malefor's back with his fiery sludge attack. Maria join in next, seeing what the Green sludge was doing when it mixed with fire. She coated Malefor's body with sludge that immediately ignited as Ignitus, Spyro, and Dairu spat their fire attacks at him. Malefor screamed with pain as he tried to swing at all the dragon's that flew around him. Cyril joined in the fight blowing ice at his lava chest, while Volteer aimed his lightning attacks at Malefor's water stomach. Malefor swung his arms hitting Ignitus, sending him into the ground.

"IGNITUS." Spyro yelled as he saw his fire mentor tumble to the ground, and just like in his vision, Ignitus seemed to have lost his life.

Spyro growled as purple covered his body, growing to half of Malefor's size as he flew above his head, just a purple mass of energy shaped as a dragon. The rest of the group landed as they watched Spyro. The purple dragon sent beams in shapes of dragon heads through the heart of Malefor. Making the Dark Master scream out in pain as he began to trip and tumble backward. The wolf tribe and all the dragon's scattered, trying not to get squished. Time seemed to slow as Spyro hovered over Malefor's weakening body as he shot one final blow. Cynder screamed as he saw Spyro enter the lava of Malefor's chest.

"RUN, HE'S GOING TO EXPLODE." Terrador yelled to everyone.

Everyone ran for their lives as Malefor's chest grew and bulged. Malefor's screams and pleas deafened the group as his heart slowed. With a mighty eruption the earth shook once more, and Malefor's body sent rock and debris as he exploded. Everyone was caught in the waves of the explosion and were sent flying through the air, and into the ground.

"Oh…, what a headache…" Cynder panted trying to stand up.

Cynder's heart skipped as she thought of Spyro, tears rolling from her eyes as she took to the air, searching the land for Spyro.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Cynder cried seeing Spyro's body.

She flew down landing next to him, lifting up his head as she looked at his lifeless body.

"God no…, Spyro.., please don't leave me…." Cynder pleaded.

"*cough* o.. *cough* ok…" Spyro said lifting his head to lick Cynder's nose.

The skies cleared as the storm passed, but seconds later it darkened once more, and a dragon appeared falling from the sky. It was an adult purple dragon. The dragon's eyes popped open flaring red as he landed sending ripples through the ground as he collided catching himself.

"Spyro…., must…, die." Malefor said almost whispering.

Spyro forced himself to his feet as he shot a ball of fire at Malefor.

"Spyro…, you need to rest.." Cynder pleaded to him.

"I can't, not while he is alive." Spyro said taking to the air.

"Need some help?" Kane asked as several of his men threw spears at Malefor, which he just burned them with his fire.

"Thanks Kane." Spyro said to him before aiming his attacks at the Dark Master once more.

"Don't forget tha Manweersmalls." Mole-Yair stated

"We wont." Cynder said smiling taking off to help Spyro.

All the dragon's and all the Manweersmalls, and the Atlawa, and everyone circled Malefor.

"You all think because you outnumber me, that you can defeat me? Several weaklings cannot defeat a purple dragon." Malefor said with his fiendish voice.

"Yes, but you forget one thing, we have a purple dragon too." Sparx said standing next to Spyro.

"HA, that tiny egg of a dragon. I will squish him." Malefor said before shooting an array of fire, ice, earth, and lightning all at once at Spyro.

"NO." Cynder yelled jumping in front of Spyro spreading her arms.

Cynder closed her eyes waiting to be hit, but she never was hit.

"Looks like we got here just in time." A mysterious Cheetah stated.

"Arion, you made it." Hunter said greeting his friend.

"Yes, an I brought allies." Arion pointed.

Several dozen furs of all different types came walking toward the group. Malefor growled as he backed up. The furs were led by a wizard.

"DADDY." Cynthia smiled flying into Garjist.

"I will get my revenge, I will come back with an army of my own." Malefor stated before opening a portal.

"NO, YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE THIS TIME, AMAROSK KIRON FIRON." Garjist yelled slamming a staff into the ground forcing the portal Malefor had created.

"You will pay for that mortal." Malefor said growling.

Malefor jumped several hundred feet up into the air, slamming the ground with his front claws, cracking the ground all the way to Garjist. Cynthia flew up, carrying her father with her.

"Thanks Cynthia." Garjist said thanking his daughter.

"Enough." Dairu yelled rushing toward Malefor.

"I don't think so young dragon." Malefor said opening his maw, swallowing Dairu whole.

"DAIRU." Leia and Cynthia yelled at the same time with tears running down their cheeks.

"HAHAHAHA…, I should just eat all of you, I am quite hungry after all." Malefor stood their laughing.

Malefor started panting and breathing hard. His limbs went weak as he fell to his knees.

"What's happening to me?" Malefor asked as he looked down. His stomach was rotting from the inside out. Dairu had shot loads of acid fire inside his belly, making him rot and burn at the same time. Cooking his flesh as his organs died.

"I…, will be back." Malefor grunted before collapsing.

Dairu roared blowing fire acid, exploding from the Dark Masters belly. Everyone cheered as they seemed victorious. For now if he doesn't actually come back that is.

________________________________________________________________________

Author's note:

Dairu: I may have one more chapter just to tie up loose ends and show my readers what happens to all our friends.

Volteer: wait…, is Ignitus dead, no one checked him?

Shasha: I don't know, I guess we will see.

Cyril: *cries and sniffles* Ignitus……

Malefor: I hate happy endings.

Spyro: our home is gone, and Ignitus is dead…… what in the world.

Cynder: Spyro, be optimistic.


	10. Spyro the Colliding Worlds chapter 10

Spyro- The Colliding Worlds

Written By: Dairu123

Chapter ten:

All everyone could really do was stare at the fallen rubble of the temple, but their attention was quickly redirected by the quiet sobs of Cyril; he was laying, sprawled out over Ignitus's body. Cyril was too disheartened from the loss of his lover, he didn't notice the faint breath that lingered throughout Ingitus's chest. Dairu stepped closer, placing his ear next to Igitusus's mouth, "He's alive!"

Most didn't react, unsure of what to do, but Garjist rushed forward, staff in hand, placing his ear to Igitusus's chest. Cynthia made her approach, sitting next to Garjist, "Daddy... can you help him?"

"I believe I have just the spell, but..." Garjist frowned, not really sure if he should even mention the spell, "It's of dark magic..."

"Isn't dark magic forbidden?" asked Dairu.

Dairu remembered reading many books, that had stated that Dark Magic was forbidden. He never studied too much into the prospect of magic, mainly since it took another wizard to unlock the magic pathways in another individual. Hence, the reason why you had to become an apprentice to become a sorcerer.

"Dark Magic is forbidden, only because it requires sacrifice in order to perform. I have a spell that will undoe the evil of The Dark Master's attack upon him, but... I would need something to counter act the evil that was placed. Perhaps, if he had a lover, he could sacrifice something for him."

Cyril's sobs turned into sniffles, removing himself from Ignitus and stepping forward, "Tell me what I need to sacrifice..."

Everyone blinked in utter confusion at Cyril. Terrador probably was the most shocked, since he had noticed Cyril had been acting funny, now he knew why. The homophobic ice dragon, that thought he was better than everyone else; had broken one of his own disgusts. Becoming a mate to the same gender. This sure as hell wasn't a time to make fun, Ignitus was dying, what could be more serious than a friend; let alone a lover dying.

Garjist sighed, looking to the large ice dragon, "I would need half of your heart, as long as your love is strong enough; it will keep the both of you alive. If you should ever stop loving him, both of you would die. Furthermore, if either of you should become injured, both of you will gain those injuries; granted those injuries will be cut in half and shared by the two of you. Do you understand?"

Cyril wiped the tears from his eyes, nodding; turning to look at his fallen lover, "I do, I will literally give him my heart, just as I have already done with my love for him..."

Garjist nodded, only seriousness plastered on his face. He turned to his daughter; Cynthia, "I will need your help, it takes two sorcerers to make this work..."

"Yes daddy..." Cynthia obeyed, taking her place in front of Ignitus's head.

Garjist done the same, except in front of Cyril. Cyril lowered his muzzle as Garjist placed either of his paws on the ice dragon's cheeks. Cynthia done her best to follow her fathers lead, as he began the chant, "Hinkana, ronin, Korinough Dough!"

Right at both Ignitus's and Cyril's breastplates, a faint glow could be seen. A small ethereal beam could be seen connecting the two. Desperate tears fell from Cyril's eyes as he whispered, "I love you Ignitus, please don't leave me..."

Garjist heard his words, but ignored them, after several versus of the spell. All fell silent and all turned their attention to Ignitus. Cyril seemed to be the most anxious as he ran in front of Ignitus, pulling the red dragon's head into his lap. A small grunt expelled from Ignitus before his eyes slowly blinked open.

"Ignitus! You're alive!" Cyril happily stated, hugging his lovers head.

"Cy... Cyril..." muffled Ignitus.

Cyril pulled back, smiling at him, "Yes my love?"

"You were smothering me..."

Everyone busted out laughing, not really caring about the temple anymore. Ignitus was alive, saddness still lurched in their hearts for the fallen leader of the wolf tribe; Miskio. However, They knew everyone dies at some point and Miskio had managed to save a young pup with his death. Cynthia watched Cyril nuzzle Ignitus's muzzle affectionately, as she stepped up to Dairu to do the same, "I love you Dairu."

"I love you too, you big red dino!" Leia giggled as she wrapped her arms around both Cynthia and Dairu.

Sasha hadn't let go of Volteer the entire time, nuzzling her nose into his yellow neck. Everyone froze as Ignitus pushed himself to his feet. Cyril had his claws wrapped around Ignitus's upper arm, protectively as Ignitus began to speak, "The temple is gone, and the Dark Master is dead. I think it's about time the the Dragon city becomes populated by their rightful owners once again. Hope greatly filled the large group as the leader of the Manweersmalls; Mole-Yair stepped forward, "We the Manweersmalls, will gladly help restore the city."

Liking the sound of a chance to help the dragons, the leader of the Atlawa; Kane, also stepped forth, "Aii' We will help too, Let our spears, protect the dragons that once protected us!"

Ignitus nodded, taking leadership for the ongoing task, "Cyril and I, will tend to the Dragon city. As for Terrador and Volteer, you both should tend to restoring the Temple, As the land returns to it's natural peaceful state, We will need a place for eggs to be hatched." Ignitus couldn't help his blush as he added, "Especially with all the mating that has been happening."

Everyone seemed to have their own blush when he said that. It didn't take long for them to shake it off and the guardians took off; followed by the Atlawa, and Manweersmalls. All was left was Dairu and his misfit family.

Leia giggled as she kissed Dairu's cheek, "So, I guess you are the leader of the wolf clan now!"

Dairu blushed when he spoke, "I don't know..."

"Hey, I was second in command if you turned down the position and you are my mate, which means, you are either in charge, or mated to the fur that IS in charge."

"Guess, I don't have a choice then." Dairu chuckled, before kissing Leia's lips.

Cynthia pouted as she made a fake fit, "And where is my kiss?"

The kiss was broke, Dairu and Leia grinned knowingly to one another before both tackled Cynthia to the ground, a kiss being placed to either cheek.

So now with The Dark Master dead, the Dragon city and Temple being rebuilt. Everyone seemed happy for the moment. Every parallel world would slowly calm, not having to be imprisoned or feel the wrath of the devious purple dragon. In the end, Dairu fused the wolf clan along with the Wyvern clan and took charge of both. Forming the largest mail carriers of any parallel world. Cynthia had an egg possesively in her care; Leia being a different specie had Cynthia have a second one all for her self.

Volteer had the temple rebuilt in a matter of months, long before any dragon could have their eggs. Even Sasha having one of her own by Volteer's seed. Cynder had an egg by Spyro, in which was an odd color, being told that the egg would come out possibly a new breed of dragon. Since, Cynder had the four elements of chaos, and Spyro was of course the purple dragon that had the four elements, fire, water, earth, and lightning.

In a far away land:

A purple egg is washed up onto an empty beach. A sea gull landing on it, to expect it for food. As the sea gull places its beak on the sphere, a jolt of dark energy engulfs the bird; hatching the egg with a large explosion. A sinister laugh could be heard as the skies become gray, "Hhhhaaahhahaha, Next time Spyro... NEXT TIME!"

Author's notes;

Dairu: I had totally forgotten I hadn't finished this story, but hopefully this was an okay and suitable ending. From rereading this story, I was actually a little appalled by my grammar from back then. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Spyro- The Colliding Worlds


End file.
